


The Woods of Beacon Hills

by Sabora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BabyIsaac, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, DEARGODI'MHORRIBLE, Explicit Language, F/M, Going to Hell, Gore, HOLYSHITCANNIBALISM, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, MommaStiles, Monsters, Multi, PackMomStiles, Rape/Non-con References, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabora/pseuds/Sabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the forest is off limits in the small quaint town of Beacon Hill. The woods surrounding the large town home to Supernatural forces and prowling beasts that lurked around on the full moon. However, Stiles wasn’t like the other sniveling humans, to afraid of a little danger and a little darkness. The woods was a second home to him a place to hide his kills and to take off the innocent mask of little red and bask in the glory of the darkness hidden inside his wide doe eyes. And if he happens to find a murderous wolf prowling around… Well, what better way to get rid of the evidence that his darkness left behind. And if the Alpha seemed to stick around after that…Well, Stiles always had a soft spot for tall males with a penchant for murder. Like seriously dark and fucked up Stiles/Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sabora: So, I haven’t written in what feels like forever. But, Teen Wolf has somehow turned into an obsession and I can’t help but want to write a Sterek Fanfiction.  
I totally blame this on the red hoodie that Stiles wears and the fact he is smoking hot. And I kinda wanna do dirty things with his mouth. Forgive me if there are any mistakes. This idea has been floating in my head like a dead fish belly up in water for weeks so I’m going to drabble it out. I will try and update, but not sure where this story will be heading.  
Summary: Everyone knows the forest is off limits in the small quaint town of Beacon Hill. The woods surrounding the large town home to Supernatural forces and prowling beasts that lurked around on the full moon. However, Stiles wasn’t like the other sniveling humans, to afraid of a little danger and a little darkness. The woods was a second home to him a place to hide his kills and to take off the innocent mask of little red and bask in the glory of the darkness hidden inside his wide doe eyes. And if he happens to find a murderous wolf prowling around… Well, what better way to get rid of the evidence that his darkness left behind. And if the Alpha seemed to stick around after that…Well, Stiles always had a soft spot for tall males with a penchant for murder. Like seriously dark and fucked up Stiles/Derek.

**Chapter One: Hey there Little Red Riding Hood**

       From the beginning of the town’s creation, pioneers instinctively knew the woods where a dangerous place. Like a child afraid from falling a great length from a tree, there was a fear that swam through a person’s blood when they took a step at the forests edge.  
The adrenaline flooding through their systems making them scramble back on shaking legs knowing that someone…something lurked in the woods waiting for their first taste of human flesh. As the town grew and technology became norm the fear of the woods diminished until the year of 1978. A group of high school seniors like most teenagers who are cruel, decided to haze two of the new Lacrosse player.

  
The kids’ names where Isaac Lahey and Trent Globlin. In retrospect, tying up two males and putting bags over their heads and dropping them off in the middle of the woods seemed like a good idea to the testosterone pumped males.

  
Until the next morning when they found Trent’s body torn to pieces at the edge of the forest. His throat ripped out and his heart eaten from his chest. Despite a fruitless search, Isaac’s body was never found. However, everyone remembered the eerie howls that lifted into the darkened night and rose to the full moon.

  
The fear of the woods returned and till this day people stayed clear of the killing grounds. ‘People who are normal at least,’ thought Stiles closing The History of the Hale Woods. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with an aggravated sigh. The history essay for Mr. Harris’s class was due in three weeks yet he couldn’t care less.  
The itch beneath his pale skin was growing and he clenched his hands tightly around his backpack pulling it on his shoulder as he got up from the library table. He needed a fix soon. A splash of crimson to coat his long fingers and bright eyes fading to milky white as they withered away before his own.  
He made his way to the front of the school pulling his jeep keys out of the pocket of his faded blue jeans.

  
“Stiles!”

  
Said boy turned around just in time to receive a slap on the back from his best friend, Scott. “Hey, umm…I was wondering are we still on for World of Warcraft tonight?” Stiles studied his best friend who stood squirming in front of him uncomfortably. From the blush on his cheeks and the way he refused to look into Stiles eyes…he didn’t even have to take two guesses.  
“Allison, seriously man.”

  
Scott rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “Her father asked me to dinner with her family. I know I promised not to blow you off this weekend, but…”  
Stiles shook his head irritated and snapped out, “fine go, have fun with Mr. Argent breathing down your neck. If you catch him slipping laxatives in your drink don’t give me a call dude cause I will so put it on facebook.” But the grin on his face has ruined his lame attempt at a threat.

  
Scott’s demeanor brightened and he gripped Stiles in a quick hug before running off to catch up to Allison who was walking home. Stiles shook his head; his smile turning into a sour grimace. He really needed a fix…tonight.

  
When you think about it, it’s ridiculously easy to find the opportunity to kill a person. All you needed was the right smile, body, and of course time. And with Stiles’ dad being the sheriff of Beacon Hills, well Stiles had all the time in the world with daddy’s night shifts to slip out of his upstairs bedroom window and sneak into the local club cheesily named “Psycho.”  
Time was taken care of; with his precious father thinking his ADHD baby was safe at home asleep; A perfect alibi. With plump lips covered with a hint of lip gloss and a tight shirt with a red hoodie and shorts too obscene to be called anything but underwear… Well, it wouldn’t be long before a little lamb came walking up to the sheep in wolves clothing. He smirked and took a sip from his umbrella’d drink.

  
He wasn’t even five minutes sipping on his drink, when a young male who looked to be in his mid twenties with curly blond hair and green eyes ran his eyes up and down Stiles body. More muscular than the guys Stiles usually had…fun with, but the look in the guy’s eyes had Stiles licking his lips and winking at the man. Needing no further encouragement, the guy made his way through the throng of people grinding in the club.

  
He crowded Stiles against the bar giving a charming smile as he toyed with the zipper on Stiles red hoodie. “My names Sam, what’s yours?” He asked, “Or do you prefer to be called Little Red?” Stiles smirked putting his drink on the counter and pulling the other male forward by his belt buckle. “How about we just skip the names and get with the moaning.”  
The muscular man let out a groan near Stiles ear and Stiles could feel the hardening length through the jeans. He played this game far too much and played his chess piece into the next place; he confidently slid his plush lips against Sam’s sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Strong hands gripped at his hips before sliding around to his ass pulling their arousals together.

  
It was easy from there; too easy to get Sam into his jeep and to drive off to a secluded spot. Sam was too busy being the average male only worried with their cock and getting off than to notice the spark in Stiles eyes as Sam took his shirt and slipped Stiles red hoodie off his shoulders in the backseat of his jeep.

  
‘Sam, was attractive; it’s almost a pity, any other night…’ Stiles thought as he slid his nails down the ridged six pack and helped unbuckle the man’s jeans gripping him with an expert touch. Sam let out an appreciative moan pulling Stiles shirt off and mouthing at his neck, “So fuckin hot, shit.”

Stiles threw his head back and allowed the other man to worship his neck.  
He dug his short nails into Sam’s back as the other male slid a hairy arm into the back of Stiles shorts to grip the plump flesh there. “Hold on, big boy. Lemme grab a condom.” Stiles whispered into a tan ear. Sam groaned in complaint but leaned back as Stiles fumbled for the glove box pulling out a small foiled package. Sam was on Stiles back instantly pulling his shorts down his legs and placing kissed down Stiles spine.

  
Stiles leaned up placing an arm around Sam’s neck and turning his head to give a passionate french kiss. Now, the real fun could begin. Sam’s eyes widened and he pushed Stiles forward letting out a loud curse.

  
“What the FUCK!”

  
His eyes widened as he slid a hand to his neck, but the damage had been done with a tiny pinprick. Stiles smirked shorts around his ankles and a small needle clutched in one hand. Handsome Sammy went down like a ton of bricks. I guess the saying was true…the bigger you are the harder you fall.

  
This just wasn’t Sam Deaton’s week. He followed his girlfriend to Beacon Hills planning on proposing just for it to blow into a screaming match the night before they were suppose to leave. He headed to the local club in a huff of anger to clear his head, and that’s when he noticed little red hidden in the corner. The guy was just so freaking hot. And, it wouldn’t be like Hailey would find out…

  
He opened his eyes with a groan. Sticks and leaves dug into his unprotected back and he only had a second to wonder why until it all came rushing back. “Son of a bitch!” He hissed looking up to see Red standing in front of his form wearing nothing but the small shorts and red hoodie.

  
Stiles smirked, “Don’t worry; it’ll take about an hour before the poison allows you to move, but feel free to scream. We’re so far in the woods no one is going to hear you, anyhow.”  
“Wait, why are you doing this!?” Sam asked frantically hoping to stall. Stiles laughed holding up the axe that he held loosely in his right hand, “Because,” he swung the axe cutting off Sam’s left arm leaving the man screaming, “It’s fun.”

  
It only took three minutes before handsome Sam bled out and for his dark green eyes to turn white. Stiles licked the blood from his fingertips with a chuckle. He’d have to do this again. It was much more satisfying to hear them scream and plead for their lives. He should’ve used the woods sooner.

  
The feeling of being watched had him frowning. He narrowed his eyes and turned around ready to take care of the problem, but when something so abnormal is staring at you it left you a little disoriented. He held the axe tighter and ran his eyes over the huge hulking form. It looked like a wolf, but Stiles just knew it wasn’t. The thing was huge bigger than even the size of dear Sammie who laid on the ground and normal wolves didn’t have glowing red eyes.

  
It had somewhat humanoid features and the teeth that where glinting in the moonlight looked like they could rip Stiles to shreds in an instant. The thing was growling deep within its throat as it took in the scene before it. The smell of blood, arousal, death and other pheromones saturating the night air. The beast took in a deep sniff licking its muzzle.  
Stiles smirked and raised the axe. The beast’s growl increased and it tensed its muscles prepared to rip Stiles apart.  
Stiles swung the axe with a confident stroke.

Sam’s head was cleanly severed and Stiles kicked it with his foot in the direction of the werewolf. The beast looked at the item with calculating eyes before staring Stiles down once again.  
Stiles swung the axe up letting it rest on his shoulder and gave a charming grin with closed eyes, “Well, come on. Don’t be such a sour wolf. I’d hate for such a good meal to go to waste.”  
The wolf grabbed the head in its massive jaws and tilted its own head in what seemed like a nod to Stiles before it disappeared through the dark forest as if it never was there.  
Stiles grinned like a mad man as he looked up at the full moon still holding the axe against his shoulders. He let out a laugh with Sam’s rapidly cooling body in the forest night next to him. His began the trek back to his jeep feet digging into the cool earth.

  
He slid into the driver’s side and put the key in the ignition and began his drive home all the while a smile on his lips. His games were about to get a LOT more interesting.

Tbc….  
Sabora: Wow. I realized I am a real frigid bitch, man. I apologize for not much Derek in this chapter…  
Poor Sam. Oh, well. Please tell me what you think and leave comments and suggestions.


	2. You Sure Are Looking Good

Sabora: Wow, I’m such a horrible person that I’m going to make another chapter. And yeah, I realized after I created Sam he sounded like Sam from Supernatural. But, I wouldn’t kill that Sammy.

Summary: Everyone knows the forest is off limits in the small quaint town of Beacon Hill. The woods surrounding the large town home to Supernatural forces and prowling beasts that lurked around on the full moon. However, Stiles wasn’t like the other sniveling humans, to afraid of a little danger and a little darkness. The woods was a second home to him a place to hide his kills and to take off the innocent mask of little red and bask in the glory of the darkness hidden inside his wide doe eyes. And if he happens to find a murderous wolf prowling around… Well, what better way to get rid of the evidence that his darkness left behind. And if the Alpha seemed to stick around after that…Well, Stiles always had a soft spot for tall males with a penchant for murder. Like seriously dark and fucked up Stiles/Derek.

Unbeta’d and a drabble from my sick mind.

AN: Werewolves age differently than humans. As long as they aren’t killed they can live for thousands of years and they can shift with will. Betas have two forms besides their human one. The one we see on Teen Wolf and a large regular wolf form. Alphas have the half form and the huge Alpha form we saw in first season. In this you are born an Alpha not made one. And I am making Stiles a BAMF! And allowing people to SEE that he is Trucking Hot, OMG I want him on his knees.

 

** Chapter Two: You sure are Looking Good **

                Derek’s first memory of life was the brown eyes of his mother and her soft fur that held him safe and warm on the full moon. The first rule of life he learned was at the age of seven; he learned that death was a part of nature and nature was partial to none. Watching as his mother and father bled out before his eyes because of a young huntress who happened to find out that they were something more than human left a hole in his heart and murder on his mind.

                The second rule of life he learned was that vengeance wasn’t particularly hard. It was easy to seduce the woman, Kate his brain supplied, with a charming grin and soft eyes all the while hiding the fangs behind a smile. She fell hard into his waiting claws. He learned one of the most important rules of life when he ripped the bitch’s throat out and let her bleed on the forest floor. Blood felt wonderfully warm in his mouth and he wanted to kill again.

                Hundreds of years past and he followed his own code. Those that walked in his forest would never walk out. Sometimes he didn’t stick strictly to the code. Like when the young child Isaac stumbled into his forest. The smell of abuse and the stench of untapped power led him to turning the child into a strong willed Beta and the child’s first meal was stumbling in the forest with them. And if he felt pride when the child ripped out the other male’s heart well, he blamed it on the fact he was finally having a pack to share his kills with.

                After that, not many people willingly ventured into his forest and he felt…almost disappointed. The craving for human flesh increased. While dear and moose were fine, he wanted to sink his fangs into the soft buttery flesh and taste the humanity draining away with their life.  And so when he tasted the stench of fear he followed the smell of blood to a very interesting scene.

                There were a few times in his long life where he had stumbled upon a murder scene. People who thought it clever to hide a body in the forest everyone was too afraid to wander into. But, there were a reason people where afraid of his forest.

                And the person deeming themselves god over life and death, upon seeing him, would piss their pants in fright and he became their god as he and his pack feasted on their flesh relishing in their dying screams.

                The person standing in the clearing looked no older than sixteen, but the way he held the axe and swung it led Derek to believe the child had done this many times before. He watched with bloody eyes as the taller male on HIS forest floor screamed in pain.

                He would usually interrupt the murder and kill both participants, but he was curious. He wondered why this child was killing. The scenes he stumbled upon varied; sometimes they were getting revenge, others to satisfy their sick desire for younger flesh wanting to hide the evidence.

                The man on the floor asked the question every victim does, “Why are you doing this!?” Derek rolled his eyes. Did it matter why a person killed? If they told you the answer would it somehow ease your suffering as your world turned to black and you died?

                The hood fell off the child’s head and it allowed Derek to see the smile on plump lips, “Because it’s fun.” The boy said as he spilled the other male’s guts. Derek really did like that answer.

                Almost as if sensing him the boy turned around, Derek was pleasantly surprised to see an attractive face and sharp brown eyes. But perhaps the hottest thing about the scene was that Derek didn’t smell an ounce of fear on him. The boy was attractive with pale skin and gelled hair (season 3 hair), Derek would give him that. The boy raised a delicate eyebrow and lifted the axe in his hands.

                 Derek narrowed his red eyes and growled, if the child wanted a fight though, Derek would rip him apart and feast on his heart. Instead however, the child swung the axe down with a confident stroke cutting of the corpse’s head. Derek blinked in surprise hunching down as the child kicked the head towards him.

The boy gave a charming grin, “Well, come on. Don’t be such a sour wolf. I’d hate for such a good meal to go to waste.”

 Well, with a voice and reason like that Derek didn’t have any choice but to grab his delicious little snack. The boy gave him a grin, licking blood from the corner of his plump lips. Lips that Derek could see around his cock in the foreseeable future. 

-behold I am the almighty line break here to give you a slight pause in your mother truckin reading-

                Derek crushed the human skull with ease in his large jaws feasting on flesh and the left over adrenaline clogged in the man’s blood. He heard a shuffle behind him and looked back. He made an imposing figure with a human head in his mouth and blood dripping between his fangs to splash onto the ground. But, his pack knew him for the monster he was.

                Isaac let out a whine lowering his tawny colored ears to lick under Derek’s jaw like a real wolf cub would when it wanted food from its parents. Derek growled, he had no interest in sharing his treat from the red hoodied boy.

                Erica saddled up beside him her blond coat a stark contrast to Boyd’s dark brown. He rolled his eyes as Erica licked the blood from the side of his muzzle. He snorted and shook his head bounding forwards. The pups followed after him yips of excitement and curiosity flowing into the night air.

                He stopped at the murder scene taking in the dead body that still lay dismembered in front of him. The pups whined shuffling back and forth looking at their alpha and then to the corpse. Derek swallowed the rest of the brain that was left in the head before letting out a loud and horrid howl.

                His pack joined in and rushed forward burying their sharp teeth into the recent kill eating their fill. Derek laid down watching as his pack devoured the human meat with relish. He heard Isaac let out a sharp yip of confusion and stood up his hulking form so huge that it dwarfed his large pups.

                He walked forward and let out a snort of amusement. Dear Sammy’s chest lay wide open the heart missing. Derek took in a deep inhale allowing the scent of the boy to flow through his nose into his body. The scent fresh, strong, arousing.

                The fur melted away from his face as his muscles popped shrinking into place. Soon a human male stood before the pack. He looked up at the full moon, his blood red eyes fading to ice blue then to his normal hazel color.

                He shrugged his shoulders backwards before popping his neck. Erica placed her head underneath his large human hand. He gave her a scratch behind the ear, “I’ll be back in a few days; I just got to find a few things out.”

He hadn’t been out of his forest in many years, but he finally had a reason to return to the town of Beacon Hills.

Who said wolves didn’t like games? If the little red wanted to play, well Derek always was good at being the big bad wolf. He gave a grin full of fangs.

-Sup, dudes, I’ve come to interrupt your story to tell you Stiles has a hot dirty mouth-

(One Week Later)

Stiles shut the door to his jeep and made his way to the front of the school. He stretched his arms above his head with a happy yawn. The itch was coming back. He met Scott at his locker and gave him a fist bump before grabbing the books out of his locker. “You going on another date with Allison tonight?”

Scott nodded a grin stretching across his face ear to ear. Stiles gave a grin of his own, “You nasty little shitball, you’re getting laid tonight aren’t you?”

                Scott pushed him playfully, “Shut up!” Stiles chuckled, “Don’t worry, no callies from Bro Stiles tonight; I will not cockblock; I promise.” They both laughed shoving each other back in forth as they made their way to Economics.

Scott was finishing his not so nice comment about Mr. Harris when heard Coach Finstock screaming across the hall, “Damn it, Greenberg! What have I said about bringing drinks in the classroom?” When everyone sat down and the mess on Finstock’s desk was cleaned up the coach let out an aggravated sigh.

“Since today’s lesson was drenched in carbonated Pepsi, thank you Greenberg, you guys get to take a free day. Just leave me alone and don’t bother me or I’ll have you doing suicides for the rest of the class!”

                Idle chatter began to drift in the classroom as Stiles turned around in his seat to talk to Scott. They were under a tense argument about last week’s Lacrosse game when they overheard Danny talking to Jackson.

                “Did you hear, Veronica’s sister’s boyfriend disappeared last week.”

Stiles turned around to eavesdrop on their conversation while still managing to insult Scott about his goal from last week. Jackson snorted, “Are you sure the guy just didn’t leave town, I mean Hailey can be a real bitch.”

                Stiles smirked, if he remembered correctly and he did, Sam mumbled that name when he was being dragged unconscious through the woods.

“Hey, Danny?”

Danny looked over at Stiles who leaned back in his seat, “What was the guy’s name?”

Danny snorted, “Sam Deaton. Why?”

Stiles shrugged, “Just wondering,” before continuing on his conversation with Scott. Lunch rolled around pretty soon and Stiles rubbed his stomach hungrily as it growled at him. He placed his lunch box on the table waiting for Scott and Allison to appear.

Of course those two lovebirds were in their own little worlds, well they were until Stiles took his lunch out. Allison and Scott both looked over at Stiles food hungrily smelling the meat and vegetables through the container.

“Dude,” Scott whined, “what is that?” Stiles grinned, “It’s just some stew I whipped up last night.” Scott and Allison gave him puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes, but gave them a grin, “seriously you guys, you always steal my food. I’m going to start charging you.”

He wasn’t kidding about them always stealing his food he even brought a huge Tupperware bowl filled with a hearty looking stew that had been warmed up in the microwave. It was more than enough for three. With Scott and Allison chowing away at his food he took his own tentative bite; he smirked it was very ‘hearty’. He let out a smile swallowing the meaty stew. Scott let out a moan of appreciation and Allison sighed happily, “dude, you have got to give me the recipe for this.” She stated.

Stiles chuckled, “Sadly, it’s a secret passed down from mother to son. If I tell you I’ll have to kill you.”

_“Momma, why can’t we tell daddy about our cooking classes?” His mother smiled her brown eyes shining with happiness and motherly love as she stuck the knife into the sobbing man’s chest. “Because, daddy wouldn’t understand baby.” She hummed gently as she guided his hand with her own in showing him how to disembowel the still breathing human on the floor. He joined in humming with her as he slid the knife across the man’s stomach._

_She made a tsking sound, “Not that way baby, you need to pull the intestines out gentler, or else they won’t make good sausage skin.” Stiles nodded chubby fingers gripping through blood and onto the human’s insides._

_The radio that sat inconspicuous in the corner of the room continued to belt out the melody his mother hummed along to._

_‘Come little Children, I’ll take thee away into a land of enchantment…’_

Stiles took another bite from his soup, humming. He licked some broth from the corner of his mouth shaking his foot under the table in rhythm with his humming.

_“Come little children, the times now to play, here in my garden of shadows.”_

                School passed relatively quickly, except for Mr. Harris’s class; the fucking asshole kept giving Stiles shit because his father gave him a speeding ticket three months ago. The guy was just lucky that Stiles fingers didn’t itch for his knives…yet.

                He headed home with his head held high and a twist in his step, shit it was Friday which meant…he smirked, sexually gliding his hands across his jeep; Scott had a date with Allison tonight and daddy was heading over to Ms. McCall’s for a “not date.”

“You ready to tote me another victim, baby?”

Sabora: Phew, finished chapter 2. I think it turned out rather well. Wasn’t really sure if I wanted to make Stiles mother a crazy whacko or not and figured I’d use Stiles mother as the base of his insanity. And if you guys didn’t catch it….the heart that was missing from the guy’s chest….yeah, it was in the stew.

 

Next Chapter: Derek meets Stiles. Stiles meets Derek. Dirty animalistic filthy tongue making out and killing abounds.

 

 


	3. Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

 

 Sabora: Wow, I’m actually on Chapter 3 of this. I really have no idea where I’m going on this. I just really like killing people. Does that make me insane? Meh, I don’t give a shit either way.

Anyhow, I wanted to finally have Derek and Stiles meet and check out their reactions to each other over a mutual killing and bloodbaths.

Summary: Everyone knows the forest is off limits in the small quaint town of Beacon Hill. The woods surrounding the large town home to Supernatural forces and prowling beasts that lurked around on the full moon. However, Stiles wasn’t like the other sniveling humans, to afraid of a little danger and a little darkness. The woods was a second home to him a place to hide his kills and to take off the innocent mask of little red and bask in the glory of the darkness hidden inside his wide doe eyes. And if he happens to find a murderous wolf prowling around… Well, what better way to get rid of the evidence that his darkness left behind. And if the Alpha seemed to stick around after that…Well, Stiles always had a soft spot for tall males with a penchant for murder. Like seriously dark and fucked up Stiles/Derek.

****

** Chapter 3: You’re Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want **

 

                The bass was pumping and the music pulsated loudly, Simon Curtis’s “Flesh” playing and rebounding from every corner in the club. Stiles nodded his head along to the music as he looked around the club. He allowed the music to flow through his ears and slide into his bloodstream making his body dance in a hypnotic rhythm.

                An attractive blond was eyeing him up and he slid up next to her on the dance floor placing his hands over her hips. She smirked as if she won a prize pressing her ass into his groin as they danced or better yet rutted against one another. He wondered how long it would take for her life to drain out from a slit throat.

                Turned out it was less than sixty seconds. He let her body drop to the nasty floor in the back ally as she clutched her throat, honey eyes wide in horror.  He grabbed “Misty’s” hair in a painful grip pulling her up, “don’t worry, honey; it’ll be over in a few seconds.” He licked some blood from her cheek as her eyes rolled back inside her head showing only the white.

                He looked up wiping blood from his chin and dropping her dead body carelessly on the ground, god he was still jittery for another kill. He let out a cry of surprise as his body was shoved into a wall and a hard muscled chest slid against his back. He felt sharp fangs slide down his neck and a hot tongue and lips lick and suckle at his flesh.

                “Hmm...If you wanted to get laid, you should have just asked.” He purred dangerously before stabbing the male behind him with the knife hidden in his jacket sleeve. He heard the guy behind him let out a grunt of surprise and shock stumbling back away from him.

Stiles turned around flipping another knife out of his pocket. He couldn’t see the man that well in the dim light, but what he could made his cock stir…just a little. Pale skin always did look pretty covered in red.

                “Wanna tell me who the fuck you are, before you bleed out from the knife in your guts?” he whispered out dangerously gripping his knife tighter.

The man let out a deep husky chuckle pulling the weapon from his side carelessly. He held it up and even Stiles could see the blood dripping off of it in the dim light. And while the man should have already collapsed on the floor bled out (Stiles should know, he killed eight people with that stab alone) he just licked his blood from the knife before tossing it to Stiles clean and shiny with spit.

                Out of reflex Stiles held out a hand to catch the knife. It nicked his palm and blood swelled to the surface slipping down his skin to pitter patter onto the floor. He felt abnormally warm hands grab his wounded one and a hot tongue licked over his cut sucking the blood from his wound making it stitch close.

                He held in his startled outburst, he didn’t even see the other male move. Hazel eyes looked up at him as the unknown man slid his tongue upwards pulling three of Stiles’ finger into his mouth.

“It’s good to see you again my dangerous Little Red.” The man all but purred out.

Stiles chuckled darkly forcefully pulling his hand away from the man’s tight grip on his wrist. “And how do I know you?” He snarled all pretense of niceness lost.

The man shoved him into the wall, this time back first, crowding around him. Stiles growled trying to stab him with his hidden knife just for the man to grab his wrist once again and shoving it into the wall repeatedly until he dropped the knife in pain.

“The names Derek,” he hissed out before attacking Stiles mouth with ferocity, sharp teeth sinking into Stiles bottom lip when he refused to open his mouth. Stiles let out a startled cry of pain and a long tongue shoved its way inside to stroke and map out his moist cavern.

Stiles tasted copper and metal as their teeth clashed and the kiss turned into a filthy swapping of genetic material. The taller man pulled back and Stiles could see his blood smeared all over the handsome man’s chin.

The hazel eyes that the man once had where gone, replaced by glowing blood red eyes. Stiles recognized those eyes and he smirked leaning forward to nip at the corner of the guy’s mouth and licked some blood from his face.

“Why hello there, my big bad werewolf, what are you doing out of your cozy little woods?”

Derek chuckled dropping Stiles wrists taking a step back, “So you DO remember me, hmm?”

Stiles let out a huff, “It’s hard NOT to remember a 6’7 furry werewolf that creepily watched as I had my fun. Wait! That didn’t come out right.” Stiles deadpanned.

Derek let out a gruff laugh, “Mm…perhaps I will watch that sometime as well.” He gave a grin full of fangs.

 Their conversation was interrupted as they heard the back door of the club open and a drunken couple stumble out into the alley probably wanting a quick fuck in the seedy alley. Safely hidden by the shadows, both of them smirked as they heard the female scream as she saw the dead body of poor college girl Misty.

The man let out a curse, “Holy Sh…” Derek lunged forward and it took but a second before his lovely flesh sprouted fur and a huge black wolf landed on the man ripping his throat out splattering the filthy alley concrete with crimson. The woman went to scream again, but Stiles was on her in a flash slitting her throat with one knife and stabbing her in the stomach (in the exact same spot he had Derek) with another.

Stiles sighed in an attempt to be dramatic, “Oh dear, there is no way I can use all of this meat before it expires.” Derek grinned sadistically running his large hands down Stiles sides as he breathed hotly in Stiles ear; Stiles could smell the copper on his breath, “I believe I can help with that, Red.”

Stiles frowned, “The name is Stiles.”

“Well, S-T-I-L-E-S,” Derek smirked, “wanna play with the wolves?”

Derek easily loaded all three bodies into Stiles jeep that had a tarp set down so blood wouldn’t stain the interior. The drive to the woods was filled with awkward silence and the jeep was flooded with the heavy smell of sweat, death, and arousal.

“Take a left here.” Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned into the woods. He wound up parking in the middle of nowhere, “Seriously, I better not get lost or I’m gonna be pissed.” He grumbled as he climbed out of the jeep.

“Derek?”

Stiles walked to the back of the jeep and paused just for a second to take in the scene of three large wolves before continuing forward with confidence. There was a smaller honey colored male, a larger darker blond female and the biggest was the dark brown male and all three had their eyes set on him. 

He gave a grin, “Why, hi there.” He crooned sweetly and the smallest one let out a god to honest happy whine lowering his ears and crawling forward on his belly like a pup would to an eager mother.

Stiles buried his fingers in the thick plush hair as the pup buried his head in Stiles’ shoulder licking under his chin wagging his tail. Stiles heard a laugh and looked up to see Derek sitting on top of his jeep’s hood looking at the scene with a haughty smirk.

“Find a new wolf already, Stiles?” Stiles ignored him and held up his middle finger tilting his head back to let the other wolf sniff down his neck and bury his head in Stiles’ chest, “Jealous?” Stiles snickered.

Derek narrowed his hazel eyes, “Maybe.”

Stiles laughed burying his face in the gold hair of the male wolf before looking up at Derek smirking. Derek growled and snarled at the blond wolf. “Isaac off, NOW!” Isaac let out a yelp stumbling away from Stiles.

Stiles frowned at Derek before coaxing Isaac back into his arms, “It’s okay baby; momma’s not gonna let that big o’l sourwolf damper your lovin.”

 Slowly but surely the other two made their way over curious about the not human smelling…human?

“Momma?” Derek asked but the hitch in his breath and the erection pressing against his denim jeans showed he really liked the sound of it. Stiles smirked grazing a hand down Boyd’s flank and scratching Erica under her chin, “well, of course; as you said Little Red loves playing with big bad wolves. And these babies obviously need to eat better than you feed them.” He ran his fingers across Isaac’s face, “look at this baby he’s all skin and bones.”

In truth he wasn’t, in fact his wolf form was a little plump from deer and hog, but even Stiles knew they needed a fresh taste of certain…meat to grow to the best size. And if he got to have a little more fun without spoiling meat well…it was a win, win situation.

He crooned at Erica, “what a beautiful big girl you are.” Erica sniffed snootily, but there was a smirk on her wolf features as she preened under the compliment.  Isaac growled at her jealous that she was now getting the attention of the person who smelled so much like soft fur and warm milk even though he was obviously not a wolf.

Erica snarled at him flashing her teeth and Isaac whined hiding behind Stiles back. And Stiles, he seemed completely at home on the forest floor with three huge wolves rubbing themselves lovingly over him.

“Derek, why don’t you get these babies their meals?” Stiles crooned as he scratched under Boyd’s chin. Derek smirked; oh, he was so glad he left the forest to seek out Stiles. He dragged the bodies out of the jeep and threw them on the forest floor.

Erica and Boyd ran forward and dug into the drunken couple’s bodies, but Isaac looked at Stiles first, letting out a whine. Stiles laughed, “oh, you really are a baby aren’t you little love?” The wolf wagged his tail nuzzling under Stiles chin. “Go on love, get big and strong; after all how can you have any pudding if you don’t eat your meat?” Stiles chuckled getting off the ground, dusting the dirt of his pants.

Derek slid up beside him pulling Stiles back flush with his chest and he leaned his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Hmm…so what do you say, little Red, wanna run with the wolves?”

Stiles leaned his head back so Derek could mouth at his neck. He hummed lightly as Derek shoved a hand down his pants to grab his manhood giving it firm quick strokes. Stiles let out little gasping sounds as Derek unbuttoned his jeans so he could get better access going faster slicking the cock with Stiles’ precome.

Stiles threw his head back with a loud moan, “Well s…someone’s gonna have to give these babies a proper m…meal.” He groaned out teething lightly at the fingers Derek shoved in his mouth. He let out a hoarse cry shooting his load onto the forest floor and the three wolves looked up from their meal sniffing the air before letting out a chorus of howls, Derek joined the howl vibrating loudly in Stiles’ ears.

                Stiles slumped onto his knees panting, “Shit; that was like the hottest hand job ever!” He gasped out before sliding his pants back up past his hips buttoning them back up. He felt something wet on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Isaac standing there with a bloody human heart in his mouth.

Stiles laughed holding his hands out for Isaac to drop it into. Derek crouched down beside Stiles smirking, “He wants to make sure his mother his healthy; wants to make sure mother can take care of her pups.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before flicking Derek off, “I’m NOT a female; and secondly I’m a natural at taking care of others.” He smirked out. Isaac whined nonetheless.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Well, are you going to accept his gift?” In truth, Derek was curious; he knew that Stiles ate the man’s heart, but he wasn’t sure how far his little human would go into his primal instinct. While he could smell the human flesh on the boy’s breath, he wasn’t sure how Stiles felt about eating raw meat much less a human heart.

But, Stiles surprised him and made Isaac a very proud ‘son.’ Stiles brought the heart right up to his mouth and devoured ALL OF IT before holding his bloody fingers up for Derek to lick clean. Derek sucked his fingers clean one by one before pushing Stiles down on the forest floor sliding his tongue back into Stile’s mouth twisting and entwining it with Stile’s. The scene was so wrong, so filthy, and vile that it made Derek hard as a fucking rock and he did what any horny wolf would.

He pulled off Stiles clothes and fucked him hard on the forest floor. And if Stiles left bleeding claw marks that didn’t seem to heal down his back, well it just made whatever Stiles was that much hotter. After all, Derek knew no normal werewolf or human would be able to keep up with his twisted pack.

His wolves howled in happiness at the joining of another pack member and Derek’s howl was the loudest as he came deep inside Stiles. Stiles let out an inhuman cry of his own his eyes glowing amber under the full moon’s bright light.

 

Sabora: So we find out Stiles isn’t completely human BUT that he’s not a werewolf nor can turn into one. Who can guess what he is? There are hints throughout the story of what he might be. Shout out to who can figure it out! I’ll even write a request for the first person who can figure it out! ;)

Was his mother one of these creatures? Is it his father? Or is it both?

Next Chapter: Stiles crooned softly stroking Scott’s dark brown hair humming Edgar Allan’s Poem “Garden of Shadows” like his mother used to when he was frightened of a particularly scary dream that held flashes of fire. The tears of frustration had already dried on Scott’s cheek his fist clenched in Stiles red hoodie. Mom always did say that he had a jealous streak a mile wide; he hated when other people touched his stuff.

The three football players wouldn’t be making it home tonight. No one fucked with Stile’s best friend and lived to tell the tale.

                Quick question: I mean this story is already fucked and twisted and I feel like it wouldn’t make it any worse, but should I make this an MPreg? Never made one of those before though and not sure how’d I’d go about it.


	4. See it From The Outside

Sabora: So, this chapter is going to focus a little more on Stiles relationship with his father and what kind of creature he really is. As for the MPreg, if I do decide to make it that it wouldn’t happen for at least five to six more chapters if not more.

Summary: Everyone knows the forest is off limits in the small quaint town of Beacon Hill. The woods surrounding the large town home to Supernatural forces and prowling beasts that lurked around on the full moon. However, Stiles wasn’t like the other sniveling humans, to afraid of a little danger and a little darkness. The woods was a second home to him a place to hide his kills and to take off the innocent mask of little red and bask in the glory of the darkness hidden inside his wide doe eyes. And if he happens to find a murderous wolf prowling around… Well, what better way to get rid of the evidence that his darkness left behind. And if the Alpha seemed to stick around after that…Well, Stiles always had a soft spot for tall males with a penchant for murder. Like seriously dark and fucked up Stiles/Derek.

** Chapter 4: See it from the Outside **

                Stiles yawned snuggling closer into the warmth stretched out across his back. He heard a quiet whine in his ear and he opened his right eye still a little bit asleep, “bad dream?” He turned over allowing the human form of Isaac to cuddle into his arms.

                He cooed softly rubbing his hands down the boy’s back. Isaac let out a wide yawn himself flashing an impressive set of wolfy fangs as he drifted back to sleep. The distant hum of the shower shut off and a few seconds later the door to his bedroom opened and Derek walked in with a towel slung around his hips.

                Stiles rolled his eyes sitting up in the bed making Isaac grumble rolling over to snuggle back into the warmth of the blankets ignoring the heated glances going on between his alpha and the male he deemed mother.

Three weeks. Three weeks of Derek and the rest of the pack slipping into his house undetected to slide into the bed next to him. The kids were growing antsy; the hunger flashing in their eyes as they felt the itch creeping through the marrow in their bones much like it did with Stiles. It had only been three days since Mr. Haddock, the abusive gambler, never made it home from work, his bones chewed to bits and buried across the forest of Beacon Hills.

Stiles grinned stretching out on his side of his large queen bed as Derek strode over lying on top of him covering him with damp skin and a warm masculine scent mingled with his Irish soap. Stiles gave a grin as Derek kissed him wide awake sliding the covers off his form to breath in the smell of sleep and comfort, kissing a trail down Stiles neck leaving bite marks down his chest.

“Mmm…as much as I love your wake up call, I have to get ready for school or my dad’s going to break down my door and as funny as it would be to see your ass shot full of lead, I don’t want to wake up Isaac.”

Derek rolled his eyes collapsing on top of Stiles with a huff; Stiles felt his body respond to the naked hard muscles pressed in all the right places, but he willed his erection away and shoved Derek over getting off the bed.

Derek gave a smirk as Stiles bent to grab his clothes off the floor before leaning up. His back was littered in deep bites and his hips were raw with the marking of claws. Stiles stuck his tongue out throwing his ripped shirt at Derek’s head, “Shut up, asshole.”

Derek let out a laugh snuggling into the bed, “I didn’t say anything.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked into his bathroom to take his own shower. He walked back in the room twenty minutes later with his hair done and clothing fixed, ready to start the school day. He walked over to Isaac’s side of the bed grabbing his backpack.

Isaac’s hand shot out grabbing onto Stile’s wrist pulling him down to plant a kiss on his cheek then rolling over to go back to sleep. Stiles gave a smile patting his hair before waving at Derek.

“See ya!”

Derek waved his hand closing his eyes to let the morning sun down and warm him back to sleep.

Stiles ran down the stairs to see his dad sitting at the table with coffee and a newspaper in hand. He leaned over and gave his father a kiss on the cheek before heading to the door.

“Two showers, Stiles?” His dad asked smirking.

Stiles gave a grin his eyes flashing under the fluorescent lighting, “What can I say, I like to be clean.” His father rolled his eyes, “I think I’ll just pretend that you’re not lying and go to work without checking upstairs for someone in your bed.”

“I am the sheriff for a reason, son.” He gave Stiles a stern look before sighing, “You know I love you no matter what.”

Stiles gave a warm smile his eyes shining with warmth and love as his father continued, “I know…I know I’m not your mom, god knows I’ll never be able to replace her; but, you don’t have to carry your burdens alone. I can hold your secrets too, you know.”

Stiles dropped his backpack and enveloped his father in a hug feeling the love that his mother said she felt the first time she met her father flowing through his veins. The love of knowing no matter what, that he would do whatever it took to protect and keep his family happy. This man, this spark that started his life and shined warm eyes on his form as a child; taking gentle hands and guiding him on a safe path or when harsh hands grabbed him to pull him away from a dangerous road.

This man who, with all of his might, raised Stiles after his mother died in the fire when he was ten, much too young to hear your mother’s cries as she burned alive - of a man, torn with grief yet strong enough to hold his son while he cried out for the loss of a mother; all the while, holding in the tears for the loss of his mate.

“I love you to, papa. And one of these days I will be strong enough to tell you the truth,” he whispered in his father’s ear. His dad smiled at him like he was the answer to life stroking a weathered and world weary hand down his son’s pale face, “That’s all I ask, son.”

Stiles gave a childish grin, feeling like he was five again, just getting the training wheels taken of his bike. His dad shouting words of encouragements as he rode down the sidewalk feeling, like for the first time, he was flying.

“Wanna take me to school? I can always get a lift home?” Both ignored, but acknowledged the hidden meaning. To feel the strengthen of their bond as a father and son. Sheriff Stilinski gave a grin placing his cup in the sink, “why not. I feel like surprising Suzie by coming in early.”

His dad grabbed his coat and they made their way to his cruiser. His dad pulled up to the school, and if he took the long way neither of them mentioned it. Stiles gave his father another hug before getting out of the cop car and making his way up the steps, heading to his locker.

Stiles gave a sharp grin and a discreet wave to Greenberg, who was, as usual, getting chewed out by Coach Finstock – this time, for apparently drunk calling the coach to sing Lady GaGa to him at 3 in the morning. The coach was still ranting as he made his way down the hall, “Seriously Greenberg; how do you even have my number?”

He made his way to his locker and narrowed his eyes to see Scott there with his head bowed. Even if he WAS human, Stiles would still be able to see the sorrow and frustration pouring off his best friend.

He strode up to his friend and when Scott looked up, Stiles let out an angry hiss between his teeth. A huge dark bruise lay across Scott’s swollen eye and the cut on his lip looked no better. 

“What the fuck happened?” Stiles asked angrily gripping Scott’s lopsided jaw in his hands to brush his thumb across the bruise. Scott licked his lips nervously, “Three jocks from Pennhurst Academy decided to hit on Allison; they didn’t appreciate it when we both told them to fuck off.”

Stiles let go of his face, “did your mother give you anything for your bruises?” Scott rolled his eyes, “She’s a nurse, what do you think?”

“That she chewed you out for getting in a fight with three men two years older than you.”

“You sound just like my mother, “Scott whined his attitude improving as they made their way to gym class. “You didn’t get too beat up did you?” Stiles asked.

“Nah, their coach broke it up; told me and Allison to beat it.”

They made their way into the lockers stripping to change into their gym clothes. Jackson let out a whistle in Stiles direction, “Damn, Stilinski did a wolf get a hold of you or do you just like it rough?”

Which of course, had everyone staring at Stiles’ back. Scott winced tracing one of the bites with his hand, “dude, what the hell; you get mauled or something?”

Coach Finstock yelled at them to hurry up, “If you dumbasses aren’t out here within the next minute you’re going to be doing suicides in the cheerleader’s uniforms; not you Greenberg, you’d like it!”

 Scott’s eyes told Stiles that he expected answers, later. Coach had them running track all period; just what everyone wanted first thing in the morning. Jackson and Danny had jogged up beside them, “Dude,” Jackson said, “What the hell happened to both of you. I didn’t think you were into gay kinky sex, Scott; no offense, Danny.”

Danny rolled his eyes used to the blonde’s antics by now. “Go fuck yourself, Jackson.” Scott rolled his eyes, “I was defending Allison’s honor from Assholes, dumbass. It had nothing to do with Stiles…and eww.”

Stiles gave a mock offended look picking up his speed making everyone jog faster, “Screw you Scott, I’m totally out of your league anyway.” He said winking.

“Well?” Jackson asked Stiles. Stiles let out a haughty sniff, “sorry, it’s on a need to know basis.”

“Stiles!” Jackson called out frustratingly as Stiles picked up speed passing the lead runner. He proceeded to ignore Jackson for the rest of the class period. Jackson eventually gave up and began to run beside Lydia.

Scott and Stiles made their way into Mr. Harris’s class Allison coming in not far behind. She had a worried almost sorrowful look on her face as she took her seat behind Stiles. Stiles gave her a soft smile, “He’s fine; a little beaten up, but he has a hard head. Believe me; it’ll be hard to hurt anything up there. If anything, this has made his love for you stronger.” Allison gave him a grateful smile.

“Alright class, today we are going to be going over your reports for my class; to take a scientific theory or psychosis and match it with a time period and history with examples.” Mr. Harris said as he walked into the classroom a bored expression on his face.

“You will be separated into a pair of two; I want each of you to write a summary about the other’s work.”

“The pairings are as followed - Jackson and Lydia, McCall and Greenberg, Suzanne and Allison, Stilinski and Danny…” and so forth.

Danny was actually pretty happy that he got Stiles as his partner. Despite being a smartass with an awful sense of humor, Stiles was one of the smartest if not the smartest in their grade. He looked over at Stiles who gave a friendly wave in invitation. Danny brought all of his paper work over setting his folder onto the desk.

He pulled out what he had so far before looking at Stiles’ work which was already out. “Wanna go first?” Stiles asked. Danny shrugged, “why not.”

“I did my report on the Black Death during Europe.” They spread out the maps that showed a trail from the bubonic plagues that hit city to city. The map going from small spots to a huge tidal wave of disease eating up all of the countries with a black hungry mask.

Danny pulled out one of the notebooks, “Here is a recount from how to plague first made it into the European cities. It is said that it was first introduced to Europe at the trading city of [Caffa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feodosiya) in the [Crimea](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimea) around 1347. It first began during a protracted siege, during which the Mongol army catapulted the infected corpses of their own over the [city walls](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Defensive_wall) to infect the inhabitants. The traders fled, taking the plague by ship into [Sicily](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sicily) and the south of Europe, where it spread north.”

Stiles looked at the varying pictures being passed towards him of bloated black bodies and tumored husks. His eyes glanced from page to page with the thirst of a rabid dog wanting to drink, but unable to.

“Oh, what a savage and wickedly smart thing to do; to take all your enemies down in the burning flames with you.”

Danny gave a wry grin, “That’s what I thought as well. Well, what’s your project on?”

Stiles gave a nasty little chuckle, “Witiko psychosis.”

“Bless you,” Danny said humouredly.

“It’s not something that is funny, Mr. Mahealani,” Mr. Harris voice said behind him as he walked up to where they were sitting.

Stiles looked up as the teacher continued to speak looking Stiles right in the eye as if indulging in a particularly juicy secret, “The Witiko psychosis has led many down the path to eating human flesh. Sometimes even while the person was still alive. The mind so warped and twisted at the loss of humanity; they eat only on human flesh filled with nothing, but the raw need for the taste of fresh long pig. Those with the disease wanted nothing more than to sink their teeth into the weak and buttery flesh of another human.

Stiles narrowed his eyes as the teacher continued.

“It is said that when two people regardless of whom they may be - best of friends, life mates, or even lovers get lost in the forest and run out of supplies that they eventually will turn on one another in desperation. During that time a malevolent spirit will watch the fight with interest. And when the weakest falls the victor then feasts on the human flesh and the spirit then turns them into Wendigo. Morality has no part in nature’s law, right Mr. Stilinski?”

“Hence why we have the laws of nature,” Stiles snarked out.

 “I believe you of all people, should know about the case of Swift Runner and his family, then?” Mr. Harris whispered seemingly out of breath.

Stiles smirked his eyes almost glowing, “In the winter of 1878, after the death of his oldest son and only twenty-five miles from food supplies, he butchered and ate his wife and five remaining children.”

Harris nodded never breaking eye contact with Stiles, “Yes, indeed he did. He also claimed that a beautifully hideous creature watched him as he did so. It was said the creature’s amber eyes spurned on his hunger. That the creature was extremely tall with white fur and tight skin stretched over bone. And that upon him finishing the deed the beast turned and left taking with it the hunger for human flesh.”

Stiles smirked, “Well, it is also said that a Wendigo won’t turn just anyone, but that they do enjoy watching as a man’s humanity is destroyed.”

Mr. Harris hissed, “and sometimes there are people who fight the Wendigoes; I’m sure you know about Jack Fiddler as well?”

Stiles lips twisted into a snarl, “Of course, if I’m doing my research on this subject why wouldn’t I?”

“Are you sure it’s just your research that led you to knowing about the man?”

“Umm…Mr. Harris…?” Lydia said hesitantly not understanding what was going on between teacher and student. Adrian Harris straightened up placing his teacher mask back on to hide the monster below his skin just seemingly noticing that their conversation had an audience. 

“Class is excused for the day.” Mr. Harris gritted out.

“But, we still have fifteen minutes left.” Lydia stated.

Mr. Harris glared at her, “If there is a single person left in here in the next five seconds they will be serving detention…all semester.” The students fled out into the halls deciding to head to third period early.

Stiles was the last one out and both he and Mr. Harris exchanged dark looks coming to the realization that they both were a lot more dangerous than the other thought.

Stiles little merry band made their way to lunch and as usual both Allison and Scott wanted some of his food. “Dude, what was up with Mr. Harris?” Allison asked taking a bite filled with sausage, potatoes, and peppers.

Stiles shrugged, “I dunno; he’s just an asshole because my dad gave him that speeding ticket.”

Scott nodded already on his second plate, “Dude, I remember that; he was so pissed at you that day; he gave you like three detentions.”

Stiles shook his head, “Don’t chew with your mouth open, Scott. It’s rude.” Scott obnoxiously opened his mouth to show Stiles his chewed up food. Allison let out a sigh as she took her last bite, putting the fork down on the plate.

“What kind of sausage was that? It was amazing; I’m going to have to get my mom to buy some to cook!”

Stiles chuckled, “Sadly you won’t be able to; that’s 100% organic honey. You don’t buy it in a normal grocery store.”

Allison rolled her eyes, “You keep saying that, and one of these days I’m going to get the answer to where you get your food from!”

“Keep dreaming.” Stiles laughed.

Scott yawned rubbing his full belly, “So, tell me why your back looks like world war III.” Stiles sighed rolling his eyes, “I may or may not….have gotten a boyfriend.” 

“Wait, what!?” Scott cried out. “When where you going to tell me about this???” Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, “now; now was a good time.”

Scott went to say something else, but the bell rang signaling lunch was over.  
“I expect to meet him!” Scott yelled as they went to separate classes. The rest of the school period passed by quickly and Stiles nearly ran out of the building.

Scott was coming up the back in a fast pace, but Stiles was almost off School grounds. “Stiles!” Scott called out grabbing the back of Stiles shirt hauling him away from the road.

“Come on, tell me; do I at least know him?”

Before Stiles could answer a sporty black Ferrari Enzo pulled up next to them its tires squealing on the asphalt. Scott dropped Stiles shirt in surprise as the tinted window was rolled down. An attractive male who looked around twenty-two was behind the driver seat sunglasses on his face. He gave a charming grin full of white teeth, “Yo, need a lift, Stiles?”

Scott was still staring at the impressive car with his jaw hanging open. Stiles smiled getting into the passenger seat before waving bye to Scott. The car sped away before Scott got to ask if that was his boyfriend or not.

“I didn’t know you had a fancy car?” Stiles purred relaxing in the expensive leather seat. Derek gave a saucy grin, “there are a lot of things you don’t know yet, sweetheart.”

“Dude, can we get something to eat; I’m starving!” a female voice piped in from the back.

Stiles looked behind him to see Erica and Boyd sprawled out on the backseat. Stiles gave a smile as she leaned forward before running his fingers through her pretty blonde hair and kissing her on her head. “I know just what to feed you guys tonight.” He purred. No one fucked with his best friend and lived.

-behold the might of scene change-

Scott let out a cry of pain rolling over to stare at the clock on his nightstand. It was 11 pm. His mother came in with a trashcan placing it by his bed before laying a cool cloth on his burning forehead.

She looked at the thermometer in his mouth with a frown, “It says your temperature is normal, sweetie; maybe this is just a 24 hour bug. I’m going to go to the store to get you some Orange Juice, okay.”

She left closing the door behind her. He let out a muffled scream into his pillow as everything seemed to buzz around him. For a second he thought he could hear his mother getting into her car and mumbling out a “Shit” when she dropped her keys between the car’s seats.

He stumbled into the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. Dark red almost blue blood splattered into the bowl. Scott groaned resting his hot forehead on the porcelain. He gums were aching and he let out a cry of pain and shock as his teeth fell out of his mouth with the slightest touch.

Tears streamed down his face in pain and confusion as he tried to rinse his mouth out with water just to heave up more blood. The tears kept falling down his face in pain and confusion and he stumbled back into the bedroom to look for his phone.

He heard the latch to his window open and a red hooded person stepped into the bedroom. The person was shorter than he was, but they wrestled him back onto the bed with ease.

“Shhh….it’s going to be alright.” The person murmured; he didn’t know why, but with the blood and pain pumping through his veins the voice sounded comforting and familiar.

Familiar amber eyes stared at him, but he couldn’t pinpoint where he saw them before. All he felt was just a knawing pain in his stomach and he let out a cry; he was just so very hungry.

The person held up a bloody piece of unknown meat holding it to his mouth. He tried to turn his head away in revulsion, but the person grabbed his jaw roughly waving it in front his nose. He groaned hungrily before letting out a scream as sharp teeth slid out of his gums and grabbed onto the meat swallowing it hungrily.

The person let out a sigh of relief stroking his hair comfortingly, “Shhhh….Scott; everything’s going to be alight.”

Scott whined; he was still so hungry. Why wasn’t this person feeding him anymore?! The hooded figure let out another laugh and shoved another piece of meat into his mouth long talons scraping against his tongue and sliding out of his mouth to wipe the tears of frustration from the corner of his eyes.

The person kept stroking his hair in a familiar comforting way, “The pain’ll pass, Scott. It always does.”

The hooded figure began to hum, “Follow sweet children. I'll show thee the way  
through all the pain and the Sorrows…Weep not poor children, for life is this way murdering beauty and Passions.”

The line seemed familiar, like he had heard it before somewhere. But, his head hurt too much and he couldn’t think!

“Rest now dear Scott for soon you’ll way into the calm and the quiet.” The figure whispered kissing his forehead.

Scott was just so tired and the pointy teeth in his mouth kept stabbing his lips making him bleed all over his sheets. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

“Scott.” Scott murmured sleepily turning over. “Scott.” Scott shot up in the bed hands going for his mouth just to find his normal teeth and he looked down to see he was lying in bed in his pajamas. His mother looked at him worriedly, “are you alright?” Scott nodded clenching the wet washcloth in his hands.

“Just a scary dream, mom.” He whispered.

“If you need anything just give me a call okay, sweetie?” Scott nodded trying to shoo her off back to bed; she had the morning shift and it was 2 in the morning as it was. She sighed and placed two pills and a glass of orange juice on his bed stand before leaving. He waited until she closed the bedroom door before bolting to the bathroom.

Everything was spotless. No blood or puke anywhere. The dream had seemed so real… he narrowed his eyes and got on his hands and knees reaching under his sink’s cabinet grabbing something hard in his fingers pulling it out.

He held the object up to the light inspecting it. It was a bloody tooth. He felt around in his mouth, but all of his teeth where there.

The night was just getting stranger….

Stiles looked up at the full moon a smile on his lips. Derek stood behind him his hands around Stiles’ waist as they watched the rest of their pack feasting on the remains of the football players and coach.

“My mom always loved the full moon.” Stiles said kissing Derek’s hand.

“Really?”

Stiles smiles at Derek pulling him in for a kiss, “She said it brought the crazies out.”

Derek laughed shoving a piece of long pig into his mouth kissing Stiles again.

“She was right.”

“Come Little Children the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows….”

Sabora: Hurrah Chapter 4 is D-o-n-e. it’s alright, but most of it was drabblish. We seemed to be developing  a plot line now, though! And what of Allison’s parents? Do you think they’re still hunters? And if so, will they discover that Scott is no longer human? And what about Stiles dad, do you think he suspects something going on with his son?

And Kudos to everyone who guessed – WENDIGO


	5. Darklore Manor

Sabora: Alright, Chapter Five! This chapter is going to focus a little more on Allisonand Scott near the end, but fiiiiiiirst….let us introduce Derek’s Manor hidden deep within the forest of Beacon Hills.

Summary: Everyone knows the forest is off limits in the small quaint town of Beacon Hill. The woods surrounding the large town home to Supernatural forces and prowling beasts that lurked around on the full moon. However, Stiles wasn’t like the other sniveling humans, to afraid of a little danger and a little darkness. The woods was a second home to him a place to hide his kills and to take off the innocent mask of little red and bask in the glory of the darkness hidden inside his wide doe eyes. And if he happens to find a murderous wolf prowling around… Well, what better way to get rid of the evidence that his darkness left behind. And if the Alpha seemed to stick around after that…Well, Stiles always had a soft spot for tall males with a penchant for murder. Like seriously dark and fucked up Stiles/Derek.

** Chapter 5: Darklore Manor **

**“Along a dark forsaken road, deep within the forest told, there stands a stark and grim abode- an old manor house looms black and tall to cast a grave and deathly pall. Beyond the ancient wrought-iron gate, a thousand nightmares lie in wait- for dark things dwell in this house of fear and none but evil dare trespass here.”**

It is a spoken legend that before Beacon Hills became there was a small town that laid on the edge of the forest.  And that there was a mansion that loomed in the middle of the forest far away from prying eyes.

A mansion owned by a Lord and Lady Hale. Everyone in the small quaint town respected the older couple and the twelve families that lived in the grand manor deep within the forest. The nobles mostly kept to themselves; they were a mysterious bunch, talked about in hushed whispers and quiet stares.

But it was also said that on the full moon, those ancient marble halls echoed with the howls of beasts and the laughter of witches. That the wrought iron gates were bent and out of shape as if someone or something threw themselves repeatedly at the gates trying to get out.

The legend states that while scary; it became somewhat normal for the first pilgrims to hear the howls and usher their children inside. That on the full moon not a soul dare venture out into the streets and NEVER anywhere near the forest. Until a female entered into the town and whispered in the folks ear about beasts and pacts with the devil.

Soon the town was full of religious and suspicious people fear planting roots inside the darkest corners of their hearts and fear is such an ugly little thing that starts as a spark before erupting into an inferno. In their desperation, they stormed the forest and made it to the iron gates breaking through to set the Manor ablaze.

Dark shadows appeared from the corner of the manor, hidden in trees, and from the very depth of the manor itself and the male’s who stormed the manor could only scream as beast after monstrous beast ripped them apart as they fought back with the weapons of wolfs bane and silver.

The fire rose higher and higher into the night as the beasts crawled over and through the damaged iron gates heading away from the flames and towards the town. They came from everywhere, rushing into the square and taking life after life. Wrecking vengeance upon the ones who set fire to their home and slain their brethren.

 It is said that the second set of pilgrims that stepped foot onto Hale soil saw a town in ruin. Fog rose from the ground and crows cawed from every building. Bodies lay slaughtered across the ground shredded easily like parchment. The soil was no longer black, but soaked red.

Children’s faces were frozen in their final screams as their bodies where opened to the clear skies – hearts missing. That the town was filled with so many buzzards and other woodland creatures eating upon the dozens of dead bodies that it took weeks to clear them out.

That on the night of the full moon dozens of flashing animal eyes peered at them through the forest and no one was brave enough to set foot in the forest to figure out who they were. Till eventually the eyes just disappeared one moonless night.

It was the first legend brought to life in Beacon Hills, fear the forest.

Stiles held his tongue as he stepped foot onto the blackened soil of the manor. The house stood strong for hundreds of years despite the fire, held up by the magic of a family of wolves and witches. Derek stood beside him a hand lying heavy and firm on his shoulder tense. He hadn’t stepped foot into the house in many years his pack sleeping just outside the iron wrought gates.

Stiles eyed the shrubs and vines growing covering the house’s porch and their old marble fountain. Derek slipped his hand from Stiles shoulder his arm becoming hairier and his teeth elongating. His back popped and he landed on all fours with a snarl, blood red eyes glowing.

Stiles ran his hands through Derek’s fur as he took a step onto the porch. “Come on, don’t be a sourwolf; let’s see what history awaits us.”

They traveled into the entrance which was covered in leaves and debris. Human bones lay scattered and chewed on across the entrance and claw marks lay gouged into marble floors. The history of the place was written in blood and claws. Derek headed up the stone stairs and Stiles followed the soft padding of his feet.

The werewolf nudged open one of the many doors with his muzzle slipping inside. Inside laid a huge luxurious bed and various books half burnt. The sheets of the bed were covered in soot and dust and the floor was littered with various burned toys that a boy would play with hundreds of years ago; it even had a wooden sword lying in the corner.

Derek strode over to the sword picking it up in his mouth and gently placing it in Stiles hands. Stiles closed his eyes in sadness gripping the ashen item, “this was your room; your childhood was ruined by the humans who knew nothing of your world.”  Derek nodded before striding out the door to the room across the hall.

The room looked untouched by the fire as if magic had spun a spell making the room frozen in time. A huge grand piano was in the corner next to the balcony where tattered drapes fluttered in the night air. Derek whined walking over to place a paw on the piano accidently striking a cord making it echo through the room; a raven cawed somewhere on a tree outside fluttering angrily at being woken by such a barbaric sound.

Stiles cooed hugging Derek close peppering his monstrous face with kisses, “This was your parent’s room, am I right?” Derek nodded walking over to the bed to pull the curtains aside with his teeth. A small journal lay on the bed covered in ashes as if someone had tried to burn it before leaving. Stiles picked it up and placed it inside the pocket of his hoodie.

Derek jumped on the bed curling up as if lost in his memories of soft fur and warm milk; of a boy’s laughter that still held the innocence of youth. A huge beast shouldn’t look so sad and down trodden. Stiles walked over to the piano and ran his long nimble fingers over the ivory keys before hitting a few notes.

Derek looked up at him with glowing blue eyes as Stiles sat on the bench and began to play a cryptic melody. Stiles smiles, “It’s called Fairy Tale.”

His fingers flew over the keys in rhythm as he hummed the tune under his breath. Derek flicked his ear to his left as he heard a caw and saw the raven from earlier perched on the balcony watching Stiles with dark black eyes its head tilted to the side as if curious.

Stiles began to sing low and musical words coming from his mind and his heart; his voice not overly masculine or remotely female, but a mixture of androgynous tones. His eyes began to glow and his fingernails lengthened turning pearl white shaping into wicked claws. His voice grew lighter sounding almost like the winter air.

“Ghostly whispers fill the air, chanting omens to beware. Shadows stir in candlelight, and then rise to prowl the dead of night. Spirits lurk within these walls and wander these unhallowed halls.  
Cursed to haunt this dark domain, where mortal woe and sorrow reign.

Sandman, come to me tonight, Comfort me till morning light. As darkness falls and shadows loom, I bid you welcome to my room. Rest your bones beside my bed; Lay your hands upon my head. Cast your spell of slumber deep, and stay beside me as I sleep. If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take.”

The raven let out a loud cry flying off as Derek let out a deep and throaty howl.

Stiles let out a laugh scratching the back of his head with normal nails, “What can I say; I love the piano like a fat kid loves a Twinkie factory.”

Derek rolled his eyes before patting the place next to him with a hairy wolf hand.

Stiles crawled onto the bed and curled up with Derek slipping off into a dreamless sleep that only had a hint of blackened feathers.

He woke to three sets of eyes staring at him and he let out a laugh. “Well come on then. Hop up.” The three werewolves jumped into the bed licking and whining at both Derek and Stiles. The pack was finally at home. But the silence before the storm is the strongest.

-Three days later-

7:00 p.m.

Scott sighed scrubbing his eyes. He had a horrible migraine, but he promised to go on the date to Allison’s tonight. It was a special invitation from Allison’s mother and her grandfather, Gerard brought up yesterday. They all but pleaded for him to come and he couldn’t say no to that.

He rubbed his tummy hungrily; it seemed like no matter what he ate he was still so hungry. His mother had laughed this morning when he devoured a whole package of bacon and three jimmy dean sausages, still complaining he was _starving_.  He’d have to see if Stiles could make him something; usually when he ate something Stiles made he was full all day.

He finished fixing his hair and tied his shoes. He wore a nice button down white shirt and black dress pants. His mother took one look at him and laughed, “You look so grown up.”

Scott hid his blush behind his hand. His mother drove him over to Allison’s dropping him off, “I’ll pick you up around 9:30, okay?” Scott nodded smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his shirt.

He knocked on the door and Allison’s father opened it with a frown, “Welcome, Mr. McCall.”

He led Scott to the dining room where the meal was already set, a large display of chicken and vegetables. Allison stood excited walking over to grip his hand in hers. She wore a beautiful red dress that showed off her womanly curves. Scott gave a smile as she gripped his hand tighter in support.

Allison’s mother gave a grin; it stretched across her face from ear to ear almost looking unnatural. “So tell me Scott,” She said as she passed him the mash potatoes, “how have you been?”

Scott swallowed nervously, “just well; going to school or hanging out with Stiles.”

Gerard came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of wine sitting them down beside Scott and Allison.

Scott gave him a weird look, “Sir, you do know I’m not twenty-one yet.”

Gerard gave Scott a smile clasping him on the back, “it’s a special occasion, don’t worry; I promise not tell your mother.”

Scott took a small sip, wincing at the acrid flavor. “This is disgusting.” He complained. Gerard gave a sharp grin, “yes, those unaccustomed to flavor so unique tend to say that. Take another sip, your taste buds will get accustomed to it.”

In desperation to finish the glass, Scott took a large gulp draining the crystal flute. His eyes widened as nausea set in. his vision began to get fuzzy as he dropped the glass. The flute hit the ground shattering.

“Scott!” Allison cried, “SCOTT!” Everything faded to black.

 

Stiles laughed as he played tug-of-war with Boyd over an old dirty drape. “Come on now, we need to fix this place up.” Boyd let out a snort pulling harder before dancing off victorious with the drape hanging in his mouth.

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek pulled him back by his shirt to sniff and lick at his neck, Stiles pushed him away, “not now, Derek; we need to fix this place up a bit.”

Derek growled throwing Stiles onto the floor and sitting on his hips. He leaned down nipping and mouthing at Stiles neck, “or we could have a little fun beforehand. It’ll take fifteen minutes, tops.” He purred nosing down Stiles neck to bite harshly at his collarbone lapping at the blood.

Stiles gasped arching upwards to dig his claws into Derek’s shoulders. Derek leaned upward slipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles closed his eyes groaning…

_‘Help.’_

Sharp pain coursed through Stiles’ blood just before he was hit with two different feelings of overwhelming fear.  He snarled opening glowing amber eyes. Someone was going to die.

 

Scott lay bleeding on the asphalt outside the Argent house. Allison held him tighter both of them staring at her mother and grandfather in horror. Allison’s father Chris stood in front of them protectively looking at his wife in horror.

“What are you doing!?”

“That boy is not human and neither is Allison!” Gerard snarled out.

“Are you crazy?! How are you certain?” Chris whispered out dangerously gripping the bat in his hand tighter.

His wife let out a sigh, desperate to make her case, “We’ve been injecting Allison with the Vampire virus.”

Christ let out a disbelieving laugh, “You…You were trying to turn our daughter into a monster!”

His wife shook her head trying to get through to her husband, “No, no, no. It was a dead virus! I was trying to protect her – make her immune, but something went wrong! It turned into a disease that was killing her from the inside.”

               

                “Your father and I checked her blood two days ago and found the virus completely gone and all her organs healed. And only one thing could have done that, the blood of a monster! We tested her, but couldn’t find out what kind of monster turned her.” She cried out angrily looking at Scott with hate.

 

Chris looked at the ground brokenly, “So, you’re telling me, that you want to kill OUR daughter and her boyfriend because of something you have NO proof of?” He looked at her with a snarl. “OVER MY DEAD BODY!”

 

His father shook his head sadly, “I didn’t want it to come to this, but if you don’t step aside Chris, I will put you down as well. She’s not human anymore, nor is she your daughter. That little girl died the minute she turned.” 

 

Chris looked over at his daughter who was hugging Scott with all that she was worth. Tears were flowing down her cheek and she hiccupped looking at her mother with so much pain. Was she truly no longer his little girl?

 

 He thought of the day he brought her home from the hospital. She was so very tiny and fragile fitting into the crook of his arm and sleeping with the utmost trust that her father would protect her. He remembered her first birthday throwing cake everywhere laughing as she smashed it into her hair and in his face when he tried to clean her.  He remembered stormy nights were she slipped into the bed beside him crying as he hushed her tears.

 

He narrowed his eyes and gripped the bat tighter before looking at his father.

 

 “Just try it!” He spat.

 

“I wouldn’t suggest he try anything.” A voice hissed angrily.

 

Everyone turned in surprise to see a red-hooded figure make its way into the light three sets of eyes flashing beside it. It looked like a Grimm version of red riding hood with huge wolves on either side of the figure, their teeth bared in angry snarls.

 

Scott looked at the figure with surprise; he knew that voice! The night he was sick came flooding back and those amber eyes that burned into his own filled his head. “Stiles!” he choked out.

 

        The hood fell back and it was Stiles, but it wasn’t! A pair of what looked like deer antlers were sprouted from his head and his eyes were glowing amber almost white. Sharp teeth had sprouted from his mouth and you could see a flash of fangs when he talked.

 

                Wickedly sharp white claws were attached to each hand and his ears were long and pointy almost like Fae, but covered in what looked like soft white fur. Brambles and dead vines were wrapped around his arms and hands giving him a dead façade. He looked like a beautiful monster.

 

He let out a loud roar and it sounded like a cold and dead blizzard. The wolves snarled fur standing up in spikes as they ran forward. An arrow shot from on top of one of the houses and Boyd just barely managed to avoid it. He glared up at the figure hidden in the shadows of the rafters.

 

                So there were more than just those two hunters. Stiles hissed, “Kill them ALL.”

The wolves howled and lunged forward. He ran over to where Chris stood in front of Scott and his daughter, “move, now!” he yelled.

 

Chris stumbled over helping Allison pick up Scott whose once white shirt was now soaked crimson. Stiles grabbed Scott ripping his shirt off to show the bullet wound in his side. Stiles felt a tear fall down his face and he wiped it off with a finger before letting it drip on to the wound.

 

Scott hissed in pain as the wound spit the silver bullet out and closed. He looked up at Stiles who stared at him in determination. He grabbed Stiles arm in a strong grip, “Be careful.” He croaked out.

Stiles smiled in relief nodding.

 

“Keep them safe.” He whispered to Chris. Chris nodded as the familiar black Ferrari pulled up and he placed Scott in the backseat. Derek nodded towards Stiles before zooming off with Stiles’ precious cargo.

 

A shot rang out and Stiles snarled falling on his knees as a bullet from a silencer pierced his shoulder. He growled turning around to see Allison’s mother standing there a pissed look on her face, “What are you?” She growled out as he stood digging the silver bullet at and throwing it on the ground.

 

Stiles laughed standing up his eyes glowing white, “Your worst nightmare.” He ran forward and stabbed her through the guts with his claws, his long nails going all the way through her body like a spear. She let out a gasp blood sprouting from her mouth to splash against the asphalt.

 

“You shouldn’t have messed with what is mine, you fucking bitch!” He hissed in her ear before dropping her body. He jumped on top of the house pulling one of the hunters on to the asphalt. The man let out a cry of pain from his broken arm before Erica ripped his throat out.

 

Stiles snarled the nails on his feet digging into the rafters as he ran across the roof to pounce on a hidden female. He buried his sharp teeth into her mouth in a mocking kiss ripping her tongue out. Blood gurgled from her mouth and he smashed her face repeatedly into the rafter corner until her skull cracked.

 

He dropped her half dead from off the roof into the waiting Isaac’s mouth. He hissed in pain as an arrow pierced his back. He pulled it out before breaking it in two glaring at the hunter who was on the ground.

 

Erica had blood dripping from her side and her front paw held up. Boyd had an eye closed blood running from the corner. And poor Isaac had an arrow sticking from his shoulder blade. But they stood strong snarling at the remaining five hunters who held weapons that were more than able to kill a werewolf.

 

Stiles snarled at them, “Fall back; I’ll take care of them.” The wolves looked at him questioningly, but a growl from him had them running towards the forest. Isaac was the last to go whining in what seemed like a sorrowful be careful before fleeing with the rest of his pack mates.

 

Stiles stood there his arms held open mockingly, “Well, let’s see what you got.” A female hunter cried out in anger sending round after round of bullets into his chest. Stiles fell to the ground coughing. He laughed as he got back up spitting the bullets into his hand and throwing them at her feet.

 

He moved forward lightning quick slashing across her throat with his claws. This was not a fight for his knives or even as a human holding weapons; this was a fight as his true self. To show them the monster that rippled, hidden underneath his skin. He ripped the head off another hunter flipping across the male’s back to lunge for the last remaining person.

 

He let out a cry of fear when a cocktail fell by his feet, thrown by Gerard. He surged backwards scrambling away from the flames. Gerard smirked, holding up a flare gun that was hidden in his coat, “I think we found what you’re afraid of.”

 

Stiles hissed crouching down, prepared to run when a rope was thrown over him from a hunter that was hidden from the fight. He snarled struggling, just to realize the rope had threads of iron hidden within it. He was trapped.

 

Gerard bent down smirking before slapping Stiles across the face. “I always wanted to burn a monster alive. You’ll have to tell me if this hurts.”  The last hunter looked at him confused, “Sir, aren’t we going to first question and figure out what he is so we can tell the council?”

 

Gerard narrowed his eyes before shooting the man in the heart.

 

Stiles gasped as the human fell holding his chest.

 

“Why?” The man bubbled out. Gerard leaned down pulling the man’s hand away from his wound, “Because, I can’t have any witnesses to tell the Hunter Council about injecting my granddaughter with the vampire virus. You see, we were going to create the perfect monster. We had been injecting her for years with different monster chromosomes. We were going to make the perfect beast my friend, to slay every non-human out there. Shhhh… it’s okay just let it bleed out.”

 

Stiles let out a laugh wincing as Gerard stepped on his throat, “and you call us monsters? Sure we kill and eat. But, we would never turn on our own family. Family is the code of us _monsters_ ; and you may kill me, but my pack will find you and take vengeance.” He snarled out not frightened at the prospect of death.

 

                Gerard sighed shaking his head sadly, “there is no family, just power. I’m going to have to start my experiment over because of you.” He hissed holding the gun to Stiles’ face.

 

A shot rang out.

 

Sabora: Heh….So I was really debating if I should have stopped here or not obviously I chose to. So what do you think of Gerard? Do you think he’s going to kill Stiles or is someone going to save him? And if so, who? :D

 

So I based Stiles off of the Wendigo, but with my own little twists here and there. There is actually 2 different forms of Wendigoes. The Alphas turn into the complete deer form (which you can look up by typing in Wendigo, deer in Google images to get a better feel)

 

The submissive’s don’t have the complete deer figure. Just the antlers, claws, and fangs. But their monster form is controlled by their “Skull,” which we will learn about later.

 

As for Stiles…   He can’t be hurt by Silver. Iron can trap him and only fire can kill a Wendigo which is connected to snow and ice. Since he is a type of forest spirit his monster is like a carnivorous white deer.

 

As for the song and the dark manor both are credits to NOX ARCANA. Which is probably the greatest band ever!

 

Now, that we have one of the three main antagonists out in the open we will soon learn the other two!

 

As usual comments and questions make my little dark heart swell! Until next time my delicious little long pigs.


	6. Love of a Mother

Sabora: Muwahahaha. I made the most amazing meat pie today and it was stuffed full of meat, vegetables, and seasoning. Everyone enjoyed it, but me most of all. Sadly though, it was from cow not human.

Onwards to chapter six, meh; or something. Am I already on chapter six? Shit. Time flies when you’re writing about murder.

 

** Chapter Six: The Love from a Mother  **

Gerard sighed shaking his head sadly, “there is no family, just power. I’m going to have to start my experiment over because of you.” He hissed holding the gun to Stiles’ face.

 

A shot rang out.

 

Gerard’s eyes widened as blood leaked down his face from the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. He touched his face with wide eyes pulling his fingers away to stare at the blood before slumping forward- dead.

 

Stiles heard heavy boots stepping across the asphalt in his direction.  He felt large familiar hands grab his shoulders and pull him off the ground untying the rope from his form.

 

“Daddy.”

 

Stiles cried out his antlers shrinking and his nails slithering back into his skin.

 

Sheriff Stilinski held his son tight in his arms a look of anguish on his face, “I almost lost you, never again Stiles, never again. I won’t lose someone I love because of some half-cocked hunter.” He snarled hugging his son tighter.

 

They both heard police sirens coming and he wiped his eyes telling his son to head into his cruiser. The sheriff narrowed his eyes at Gerard’s body before placing the stolen gun in his gloved hands into the man’s own. This would be hell to explain, but at least his son wouldn’t be connected. He just had to get Scott and Allison cleared as well.

 

He drove past the speed limit taking his son further and further away from the crime scene. Neither of them noticed the figure that was hiding; watching the whole scene with pleased and satisfied eyes, his eyes on Stiles form until they disappeared.

 

The mysterious man walked over kicking Gerard’s body over and tutted, “such a greedy old man.” He pushed the dead old man’s face to the side with his boot studying the body. He looked up hearing the sirens getting closer and smirked; it was time to make things go off with a bang.

 

He dropped the small electronic device on the man’s chest before walking away.

 

When he was safely a block or two away he hit a button causing a huge explosion to incinerate all of the victims leaving no trace of bodies.

 

Mr. Stilinski let out a sigh turning into the forest with a wince. This was going to be hell on his cruiser. His son sat shotgun silently scraping flakes of blood off his arms.

 

“How long have you known?” Stiles whispered out hoarsely.

 

“The night of the fire… No, before that.” He whispered.

 

Being monsters wasn’t the only thing that drew Derek and Stiles together like a moth to the flame. Their lives revolved around the death of a loved one killed by unkind hunters who instead of leaving what should have been left alone destroyed lives with a spark and flames.

 

Sheriff Stilinski always knew there was something different about his wife. From the moment he met her all pale and gangly with soft auburn hair and amber eyes. She looked so fragile like a baby bird held in large hands.

 

But, she was always the strong one. Even the night of their honeymoon he was the one with awkward limbs and a heart beating out of his chest as she slipped her dress off. She was as white as snow with pale breast and long legs. Her face held a gentle smile as she held him, enveloping him in her warmth.

 

                 She was strong the day they came back from the hospital, the doctors saying she wouldn’t be able to become pregnant. She kept her head held high as she told him they would just keep trying and prove them wrong. And he was the one to fall to his knees in tears when three months later it was confirmed she was pregnant with a boy.

 

She was a matriarch, a queen the night his son was born a small little squalling red thing that she cupped so gently in her hands cooing softly at him bringing the child to her aching breast to feed. All the while something sinister and inhuman flashed behind her beautiful eyes.

 

                He ignored the fact that she never let him cook dinner and that there never seemed to be any meat frozen in the freezer, but it was always there fresh and ready for supper. And he ignored the fact that sometimes there was blood under her fingernails when they made love.

 

He always knew that there was something different about his wife and he accepted it because he loved her. When he got shot from the bank robber when Stiles was three, he remembered complete nausea from just the smell of the hospital food. And he seemed to be getting sicker and sicker, the doctor’s couldn’t figure out why. Nausea and vomiting and the complete hunger that set in his body left him weak and delirious.

 

Until his wife began slipping into the ward hand feeding him her food, fingers slipping morsels of meat into his mouth. He got better and better and the bullet wound, which should have scared, left nothing but smooth skin as he healed, heading home. And everyday his wife would smile a little wider as she made supper always giving him an open mouthed kiss before setting his plate down. And when they made love it was a little longer and a little more brutal with teeth and nails.

 

It wasn’t until the night of the fire though, that he found out she wasn’t human, his suspicion blossoming into a full blown rose. He had run his son out of the house holding him tightly. He had placed the boy on the ground, soot and ashes clinging to his face, “whatever you do, Stiles. Stay here!”

 

He ran back in trying to ignore the heat licking at his skin and kicked open their bedroom door to see his wife standing there fingernails piercing through a dead male’s heart holding him up high in the air to sling him into a wall.

 

He remembered the fear pulsating throughout his body not at his wife’s form, but at the blood dripping from her body and the iron pole sticking out of her chest. She seen him and her white eyes turned back to amber a soft sad smile on her face, “they were going to take my baby.” She whispered brokenly.

 

“They were gonna hurt my Stiles. Promise me, honey.” She coughed blood dribbling down her chin onto her night shirt as she stumbled over holding him wiping away his tears even then, “promise me you’ll protect our baby.”

 

She kissed the side of his face leaving a trail of sticky blood. He cried as he held her dying body in his hands. “I love you,” she whispered. He would never forget the look of horror and absolute anguish in Stiles eyes as he walked out of the house holding his wife’s corpse in his arms all but begging the paramedics for a miracle.

 

He held Stiles tightly during the funeral and promised himself as he saw the spark lightning and burning behind Stiles eyes that he wouldn’t fail Stiles like his wife. He would be strong enough to hold his son’s secrets no matter what they turned out to be. Never again would his family suffer and if that meant turning a blind eye to murder- it was his son, what was he supposed to do?

 

He followed the directions Stiles gave him pulling up to the old creepy mansion. He shut the car off and looked at his son, “I promised your mother and myself that I would protect you, whether that be against human, or god himself.”

 

He pulled Stiles into a hug, kissing the top of his forehead, “I just want you to be happy son.”

 

Stiles smiled hugging his father tighter, “I know, dad. I know.”

 

Sheriff Stilinski slapped his son on the back of the head as Stiles said, “alright, enough of the womanly hugs and feelings; neither one of us has breasts here.”

 

“Sheriff;” a voice crackled over the radio, “Sheriff we have a 420 code emergency, you might wanna get your ass down here.”

 

Sheriff Stilinski gave his son a warm smile, “I’m going to do some damage control at the Argent house.”

 

Stiles nodded and headed to the mansion to do some damage control himself.

 

Chris was sitting on the marble steps holding his daughter’s hand and Scott was leaning against the railing his eyes half closed and his breathing labored. He wasn’t able to control his change and half of his face was covered in what looked like a deer skull.

Stiles gave a soft smile walking over and running a hand over Scott’s face making it turn human. Scott gave a grateful smile his visage almost chalk white. Stiles leaned over giving his a quick peck on the forehead. A growl was heard from above the staircase and they all looked up to see Derek standing with the three wolves prowling around him, their wounds healed and eyes flashing yellow. Not sure what to do with a hunter in their manor.

                “I’m healing him.” Stiles explained. As he talked, the color returned to Scott’s face and the various wounds from being dragged across the asphalt healed.

Chris Argent flinched as the heavy boot steps of Derek walked down the staircase passing a hair’s breath away from him to grab Stiles’ face and lick the split lip from where Gerard hit him. It healed over.

“Is your werepuppies always so…grumpy?” Chris asked awkwardly looking at Stiles with wariness. He had met Stiles a few times, but even he didn’t suspect the awkward fumbling boy to be anything more than human.

Derek let out a dark chuckle, blood red eyes looking at Chris, “please, do remember this is my house.” He growled out dangerously his hackle raised at having the blood of the same line that killed his parents in the manor. Chris stood up angrily, “I’m not frightened by you!”

Derek growled and let out a savage almost roar his body changing into his alpha form getting right in Chris’s face snapping his teeth a centimeter away from the man’s jugular. Mr. Argent fell backwards letting out a curse when his back hit the stairs.

“That’s enough, out of both of you.”

Surprisingly it was Allison who said that standing up and looking Stiles in the face, “Thank You for saving my life.” Stiles gave her a smile pulling her into his arms for a hug. “You’re one of my best friends; I couldn’t let you suffer because of your mother.”

Chris clenched his hands into a fist, “How could Victoria…” He bit his lips dropping his head to look at the ground. Stiles sighed, “Because, believe it or not, humans have a curious for the unknown and wish to make themselves God.”

Chris looked at Stiles with a dark expression, “and what of you? Are you going to honestly tell me you haven’t killed? Or eaten a human? By the Hunter’s law I’m supposed to kill you!”

Stiles gave him a grin full of sharp teeth his eyes flashing as Derek slid a hand up his chest to pull him back into his warm body to hold him. “I’ve killed and eaten human flesh all the while enjoying it. But, if you have noticed,” he whispered dangerously digging his nails into Derek’s arm making the blood drip down onto the floor, “the people who disappear don’t seem to matter much to society. A cheater here, a gambler there, hell it’s not like anyone’s a saint. This is the animal kingdom Mr. Argent; and humans are just prey on the food chain. Will you kill your daughter when she becomes too hungry to feed on anything but human flesh; starved because you denied her what her body craves?”

Chris stumbled away from Stiles landing on his ass; he held his head in his hand before looking at Stiles desperately, “what am I supposed to do?” He cried.

Stiles sighed removing Derek’s arm to lean down and grab Mr. Argent by his face to stare the weary looking man in the eye, “Love. Love your daughter and respect her choices. Look away from her flaw and leave her food to me. Believe me when I say that you won’t even notice the body count.” He said grinning.

Chris nodded not liking the situation, but not able to do anything about it. “Just keep her safe.”

Derek nodded at Erica who growled at Chris licking her chops threatingly. “Take him to the edge of the forest and make sure he gets out safe.”

                She nodded padding out of the manor, Chris Argent, once hunter, now friend to the creatures of the night following.

Stiles grabbed Scott and Allison’s hang guiding them up the manor stairs, “Well, I was preparing you guys a room and it isn’t quite ready yet, but it’ll have to do.”

Allison opened the door gasping, “Stiles!” The walls had been freshly painted white and new caramel drapes hung by the balcony door. A huge king size bed sat in room covered in butterscotch silk sheets and a fluffy white comforter. There was an elegant white oak dresser that held a huge mirror on it and a Persian white rug in the middle of the room.

“I…It’s beautiful.” Allison whispered.

Stiles let out a sigh, “Well, you’re going to be needing a place to stay; since your house….” Allison nodded biting her lip before covering her sadness with a determined look.

                “I’m not sorry for changing you; you are both mine.” He growled out, “and this is now your home.” He whispered looking at the half moon his eyes glowing amber. All three of them walked out onto the balcony looking across the manor and all its glory.

                Derek gave a grunt, “We need to get you guys over to your dad’s house, Stiles.” Stiles nodded and they made their way into Derek’s car driving towards town. They pulled up at the house, getting out of the car and heading inside. Stiles heated up some dinner in the stove before handing it to everyone before pouring him a glass of milk downing it.

“Now is as good as time as any to explain just exactly what a Wendigo is.” Stiles said. He began to tell them the secrets of his history his hand waving energetically in the air as he poured out the information. Derek stood silently behind him the whole time blood red eyes glowing.  

                Stiles’ father came back around two in the morning with Mr. Argent; both had a grim expression on their face. Stiles raised an eyebrow as Melissa McCall climbed out of the back seat of the cruiser calling frantically for Scott.

                Scott ran out the door to his mother who rushed forward to meet him throwing her arms around her baby crying. She peppered his face with kisses letting out a nervous laugh, “I thought you were a goner.” She cried wiping her eyes.

Scott smiled at her, “I’m okay, mom. I promise.”

“What happened; Mr. Argent just said that all three of you went to go to the store to grab some dessert when a bomb went off at the house.”

Scott, Stiles, and Derek looked over at the two men questioningly.

The Sheriff sighed, “It appears as if someone bombed the Argent house; no suspects as of now. But, we’ll know more later.”

“Scott, we’re going to have to take you to the station as well as you Allison to get your statements.”

They both nodded as the Sheriff took them away with Scott’s mother.

Stiles looked up at Derek, “Well, I never did say my life was easy.” Derek gave a grin pulling Stiles to him by his shirt to lay a filthy kiss on him. “That’s okay. I love surprises.”

“Then you’ll love this one.” Stiles whispered seductively pulling the werewolf into the house and up the stairs into the bedroom showing appreciation to the lean hard body until the sun rose.

Sabora: …. Just no words about how crappy I feel about this chapter. But what was needed to be done is done. The next chapter is going to be about four months later. Allison and Scott have been training in their Wendigo forms and Derek has been building his pack and redoing the manor. Big Surprise happens. And someone disappears and someones long thought dead come back.

So Stiles’ Dad… Awesome? Stupid? Should he have given up his son or stuck with him? Who’s the mystery man? Is he a good guy or a bad guy? And if so, what trouble or good do you think he’s gonna cause? 

 

Until next time my little long pigs. Happy Chapter!!!


	7. Beauty and the Beast part 1

Sabora: Holy Shit, people are still reading this fucked up story? You disappoint me man, what would your preacher say? Mah, I don’t give a shit. :D :D Sadly, I will be on a business trip for 2 weeks and I won’t have time to write until I come back. Here is a quick prequel to Chapter 7 as I will busy until the day I leave.

Horrah, Chapter 7 part 1!!!!

** Chapter 7: Creeper **

Allison, Stiles, and Scott let out matching shouts of happiness as the bell rang for the final class period of the school semester. Stiles let out a whoop standing on his chair, “Fuck Yes!! Summer Vacation Bitches!”

Professor Burnets just shook her head smiling; she was always fond of Stiles and by now she was used to his antics.

Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Really, Stiles?” She murmured smirking. Stiles gave her a charming grin, “Well, Ms. Beautiful Lydia,” he held his hand out and she gave him hers laughing as he kissed it delicately, “I will be sad to miss your blessedly beautiful face all summer.”

Jackson scowled kicking the chair that Stiles was standing on making him topple over into Danny’s arms. “Don’t hit on my girlfriend, Jackass. Nice catch, Danny.”

Stiles looked up at Danny wiggling his eyebrows, “you know catching a damsel in distress is pretty attractive.”

“Oh, my god Stiles, really.” Danny said dropping him. Scott laughed helping Stiles up and dusting him back. “Have a good summer vacation.” Danny shouted as they left.

“Back at you!” Stiles saluted as he walked out of the school building. The group stood outside talking as all the students left one by one until only a few teachers were left in the school.

Everyone began heading their separate ways agreeing to meet at the manor at 8:00 p.m. Stiles threw his backpack in his jeep then cursed, “Shit. I forgot my lunchbox.”  

He headed back inside. The halls were quite, not a soul around so unlike how it usually was. He headed to his locker and opened it grabbing his lunch box. He almost jumped when he shut it and Mr. Harris appeared.

“Forget something, Mr. Stilinski?” The professor asked his eyes flashing. Stiles gave him a grin full of perfectly white human teeth, “Just my lunchbox sir, wouldn’t want that staying in here all summer.”

Mr. Harris leaned forward plucking a stray white hair from Stiles’ shirt holding it up to the light, “no, we wouldn’t.” Stiles narrowed his eyes before turning his back on the teacher and hurrying out the school doors. No matter what Stiles was, Mr. Harris was still fucking creepy; he needed to be taken care of and soon.

He got into his jeep and drove to the house to see his dad outside talking to Ms. Buckle and her little six year old daughter. Buckle was a single mother whose husband ran off the minute he found out his child wasn’t a boy. She was a hard working bartender who sometimes got Stiles to babysit her little girl when she had to stay late at the bar.

The little girl loved Stiles and Stiles loved her. Ms. Buckle, Susan, always laughed when she would come home to see Stiles’ hair up in pink ribbon and his nails done in sparkly purple a forgotten tea party on the side and Emily sleeping in Stiles’ lap. The boy would always have the fondest look on his face as he stroked her hair and sung her to sleep.

The little blond saw Stiles and squealed in excitement as he got out of the jeep, running over to see him, “Siles!!”

She cried out butchering his name because her two front teeth were missing. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around laughing, “Emily!” He sat her on the ground before getting on one knee to kiss her delicate lily white hand, “and how is my fair princess, today?”

She huffed blowing her cheeks out and making her large round ears wiggle, “I’m not a princess today! I’m a iger!” She made a growling noise and Stiles laughed, “Slow down there, pretty kitty. Don’t eat me, please. I won’t be tasty I promise.”

She let out a butchered tiger hiss chasing Stiles around the yard until he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto his shoulders. “Well, come on Princess Tiger lets storm the jungle and look for prey.”

Susan smiled fondly shaking her head, “I don’t know what I’d do without your son.” She said. Sheriff Stilinski gave a smile of his own as he took the pie Susan baked for them in his hands, “You know I don’t either.”

Stiles stopped in front of his father letting out a horrified gasp, “Really dad! I know your sheriff and all, but that does not give you the right to wear that ugly Hawaiian shirt.” His dad plucked at his shirt with a haughty sniff, “this was a gift from Suzie and her husband from their cruise to the Bahamas.”

“It should’ve stayed in the Bahamas.” Stiles muttered.

Emily giggled as Stiles sat her on the ground, “I think he looks pwetty; like one of my babie dolls.” Stiles smirked, “Here that dad, you’re the new Ken.”

His dad smacked him on the back of the head, “Shut up, Stiles.”

Derek’s fancy black car pulled up to the drive and the pack strode out. Susan eyed Derek up and down letting out a low whistle, “Damn; he’s fine.”

“Em, these are my friends can you say Hello?” The little girl waved shyly hiding behind Stiles leg to peer timidly up at Derek.

“Derek, don’t be mean,” he chided. Derek rolled his eyes before squatting down holding his hand out for the little girl to shake. She let out a haughty sniff, “Men are supposed to kiss a princess hand, not shake it.”

“Yeah, Derek,” Stiles said smirking. Derek rolled his eyes and gently grabbed Emily’s hand in his own large one placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles, “forgive me fair lady; this noble wolf was just in awe at such beauty.”

Stiles laughed as Emily squealed running over to her mother blushing, “laying it on a bit thick, hmm. Careful, looks like someone has a crush.”

Derek smirked running his thumb across Stiles lips, “you know you’re the only fair maiden for me.” Stiles narrowed his eyes and hissed out lowly so the six year old wouldn’t hear, “jackass.”

Erica cooed and waved at Emily who ran over to play with her hair.

 Susan sighed, “All the good ones are usually gay.” She said jokingly. “Well, I better get this little monster inside; we’re going to visit my sister in Nashville for a week and our flight leaves tomorrow morning. I just wanted to say thanks for watching her the other night.”

“No problem.” Stiles said as he herded Emily back to her mother waving bye.

“Three days off dad. How cool is that?” He asked. His dad rubbed a hand over his face, “I’m dreading it now.”

Isaac gave a pout laying over Stiles’ shoulder and whispering in his ear, “you’re not going to replace me, are you?”  Stiles let out a sigh; the poor boy needed way more confidence. “Of course not, sweetie; no one could replace my baby boy.”

Isaac stuck his tongue out at Boyd who rolled his eyes and flicked him off rumbling through the fridge for OJ.

“Don’t even think about it.” Stiles said; Boyd had the jug halfway to his mouth, but how the hell did Stiles know that? He was all the way in another room. Sheriff Stilinski chuckled from his corner in the kitchen placing the pie on the counter, “I know, it’s weird; but trust me, he’ll know if you drink it from the jug. You might as well grab a glass.”

Boyd huffed before reaching into the cabinet to grab a glass. Stiles smiled and walked up the stairs to his bedroom Derek following behind him, his hands in Stiles’ back pocket. The room was almost bare due to the fact that Stiles’ was slowly and surely moving into the manor.

Besides a poster of Hannibal Lector hanging on the left side of his room, his bed and a single dresser the room as in fact empty. Derek smirked as he manhandled Stiles towards the bed. Stiles fell with an ‘oof’ sound as Derek saddled himself between Stiles’ legs. Derek chuckled rubbing his scratchy cheek against Stiles before slipping his tongue into the teen’s mouth.

Stiles moaned wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist and arching up to rub his erection against the male’s denim clad one. “What say you and me liven up the room one last time?” Derek rumbled out huskily in Stiles’ ear. Stiles’ agreement was drowned out by the pop of his jean button and Derek’s hot mouth. And if they fell asleep next to one another well, his bed was really comfortable.

TBC…..

So, really no action or anything in this chapter just some fun rambling, but I felt like I should throw something up before I left. J See you little long pigs later, chow darlings.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabora: Hurrah for a break from business. So I kinda have the direction I want this to be heading in my brain swimming around like a half dead shark. We'll see if it sinks or floats.

Horrah, Chapter 7 part 2!

Chapter 7 Someone Ring the Dinner Bell

Scott let out a curse as he set the heavy box on the floor of his new bedroom. Telling his mother he was going to camp for the summer was easily done and she believed the thought without a hint of hesitation. It was almost sad how much trust she put in him. He wiped the sticky sweat from his forehead and smiled over at Allison who was hanging a cross bow on the walls.

"You can never be too careful." She shrugged at his raised eyebrow.

"Darlings, come down to the fun house for a minute will you." A silky voice purred out. Even though the voice was far away their excellent hearing allowed them to listen as if he was in the same room with them.

Scott and Allison exchanged looks before walking down the stairs and into the basement where Stiles sat comfortably in a loved brown leather chair looking into the cages that held crying male and female meals.

"What are you feeling for, loves?" He asked brown doe-eyes raking back and forth across the tables. Allison's stomach rumbled and Scott took in a sniff of air smirking as his eyes landed on a busty female. He showed a hint of teeth licking his lips as his eyes whitened.

Allison looked away, still not quite comfortable with seeing what she was eating. "Anyone is good Stiles." She murmured. Stiles sighed taking her face in his palm giving her a peck on the cheek before looking her in the eye, "Dearest, you mustn't squirm from this; how else are you going to eat if I'm not here?"

He gave her a grin, "Tomorrow night we will practice; but, for tonight this will be my kill." Scott took Allison's hand nodding, "We'll be waiting." He gave the blond another fleeting look before walking up with his girlfriend.

Stiles chuckled and looked at her; she let out a gasp of horror backing up a warm trail of urine sliding down her leg and pooling on the ground. "No." She cried out in fear.

"Oh, yes my dear." He opened the cage reaching in to grab her making the other two females in that cage shrink back in fear as he yanked her out. "Help me!" She screamed out to them pleadingly. The others were just glad it wasn't them and they looked away in shame as Stiles pulled her over to the pristine operating table sitting in the middle of the room. She screamed loudly as he washed her with hot boiling water spraying it across her naked flesh and into all of the groves as he shaved her completely clean, not a hair anywhere. She was sobbing in pain at the raised welts on her flesh and the nicks of carless shaving.

He sat her down strapping her struggling limbs down one by one before pulling out his lovely, lovely knives. He gave one a fond lick before holding the instrument up for the once brunette to see.

He trailed the knife down her chest Goosebumps rising across her skin. "Please." She whimpered out, tears leaking from the corner of her pretty green eyes. Stiles huffed narrowing his own. "Your voice is annoying when you beg." He growled out as he jabbed the knife into her skin cutting a fine line near the end of her abdomen next to her pubic bone.

She screamed as he dug his hand into her wound helping open it as he cut away at her flat belly. He put his fingers to his lips licking them before continuing to slice. He heard a knock on the basement door and looked up from his work to see Derek walk in with long strides.

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

He asked breathlessly; the woman looked at the newcomer with hope in her eyes, "Help me, please! He's crazy!" She screamed seeing her savior close. Derek chuckled resting his head on Stile's shoulder as he grabbed one of the potatoes lying cut up on the table next to them, "Sorry, Honey."

He grinned, "I don't like talking to my dinner; you won't mind if I ignore you will you?" He laughed cruelly placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek.

Stiles laughed, "She won't mind much when I throw her in the oven; god, I feel like the old witch from Hansel and Gretel when I say that. What do you need Mr. Sourwolf?"

Derek walked over plopping down gracelessly onto the dark leather couch placing his booted feet onto the new coffee table giving a grin.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing for supper." He said biting into the apple that he also stole from the table. Stiles gave a sick grin kissing the woman's forehead in a mocking show of affection. "Well, I'm going to stuff this delicious looking brunette, but first I need to remove something I want." He growled out throatily as he went back to work.

He let out a small cry of pleasure pulling the females Uterus out of her body. Her screams that were rebounding off the walls got even louder and choked as her adrenaline spiked. Her shock had worn off and she could feel the full effects of the pain as Stiles hummed a silly tune under his breath cutting it from her body.

Derek raised an eyebrow taking another bite of apple, "What's that for?" He hummed out licking his sticky lips. Stiles gave a grin biting through human tissue to disconnect another body part. "It's a secret, Derek."

He took his knife and slid it up her body and the woman screamed as he opened her from belly to throat, gutting her like a fish. Stiles sighed grabbing her by the jaw harshly and prying her mouth open. He slid his knife inside and her screams turned to gurgles and he cut her tongue out the appendage sliding out of her mouth to fall onto the sterile table. It flopped down with a splat all muscle and Derek eyed it hungrily. Stiles laughed tossing it over to him, "Don't eat too many snacks, wolf-man; save some for the rest of us; Dad's coming over you do know."

Derek heard someone in the cage puke as he popped the tongue in his mouth chewing the almost rubbery appendage and swallowing it. The four people left in the cages were crying and shuddering in horror with silent terror. They stood huddled close in their two separate cages trying to offer the most mundane of comforts.

The woman had bled out by then her eyes glassy looking at the ceiling. Stiles sighed, "Her screaming was giving me a headache; this is why I prefer male victims." He groaned.

Derek got up walking over to kiss him on the temple, "and why didn't you get a male, then." He inquired.

Stiles gave him a nasty grin, "Scott wanted her, and well the other reason is a surprise." He said raking human teeth across Derek's neck to bite gently. He began to pull out her organs one by one smacking Derek's hand away from the heart, but allowing him to walk off with the liver.

"Well, I was going to make giblets and gravy." He murmured shaking his head in exasperation. He put the intestines in a long sterile bucket to make sausage with at a later date; once the organs where clear he began to stuff her full of potatoes, onions, carrots, peppers, chopped up heart and other organs, in addition to apples to add a bit of sweetness to the dish. He grabbed the salt and pepper grinder having already seasoned the potatoes and other vegetables.

He lightly salt and peppered the stuffed victim before brushing her with a light layer of butter and broth. He opened the bitch's mouth shoving an apple deep into her jaw dislocating it easily. He popped her eyes out easily slipping them into a cup to make him and Derek martini's with later on that night when they were alone.

He slid the movable table to the huge oven deep in the basement sliding her right into the hot air before shutting the metal doors. He made a tsking noise as he swept her shaved hair off the floor completing his process by cleaning up.

It was later on that night almost eight hours later that she was finally ready. The aroma had been floating around the manor all day making Allison and the rest of the pack grumble hungrily making frequent stops below to peek into the oven open to see if their meal was ready.

Boyd and Isaac set the table with Allison filling the crystal flutes with a nice 1950 bottle of Perrier-Jouët champagne. Stiles poked his head out giving her a smile, "Careful not to spill that love, it is terribly hard to get another one just like it."

Allison rolled her eyes, "alright mom, you know I'll be careful." Stiles chuckled as he scooted over to avoid Boyd who was bringing out the warm soup and bread that Stiles had just finished making. Isaac ran over as they heard the door open helping the Sherriff out of his coat and leading him into the dining room.

His father whistled looking the place over, it had changed a lot during the three months that he had been visiting. Gone were the blackened halls filled with bones and decay, replaced by gleaming white old tile and beautiful paintings of wolves, deer and woods.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with everyone to busy eating their delicious food than worried about talking. Allison quickly finished her second plate going in for a third helping. She glared at Scott's stare, "What?" she complained.

"It…it's just you're eating a lot." Stiles chuckled as he finished his second dish, "she will be in the next few weeks. It's spring."

The males gave him blank looks; Stiles rolled his eyes, "You lot are useless." He groaned, I'm not going to explain it to you." He said when they continued to stare. Erica grinned nudging Boyd, "Do your research in a bestiary."

With that, she took her third plate as well.

Dessert was a lovely affair. Individual cherry mousse hearts all complete with chambers, veins, and arteries lay on separate pristine china plates were brought out courtesy of Erica and Boyd placed at each person's place.

Boyd hummed in appreciation knowing that Stiles made it because that was Boyd's favorite dessert. After the pleasant meal, the Sheriff bid his farewell. He gave Allison a sad smile, "Give your father a few more days. He's coming around." She frowned, but nodded. It was her father she would love him no matter what. 

The old clock that Derek had installed struck six ringing out like an old gong. Stiles looked up and frowned, "it's later than I thought." He grinned at Derek and the wolf smiled back fur sprouting across his face as he transformed. Scott looked at him, "Where are you guys headed?" Stiles grinned, "Hunting. By ourselves." He said glancing at Issac who whined at the information. "Don't worry we'll be back."

He hopped onto Derek's back and they were off. Derek ran through the forest bounding past trees and debris across valleys and hills. He didn't stop until the moon hung heavy in the sky. Soon they were deep deeper in the forest than even Derek's pack was allowed to travel near the edge of the next town over. Derek came to an abrupt stop near the road his tongue hanging out as he took in great gulps of air. Stiles slid off his back running his hands through Derek's short fur as transformed back into a human. 

He sat down on a patch of weeds pulling Stiles down in the grass next to him. "This is where I had last saw another Werewolf. Many eons ago. I had a family once. A mother, a father. Sisters. A younger brother and even an uncle. They were wiped out by the fire the bitch had spread." He looked up towards the fool moon with eyes full of despair. "It was a long time ago." Stiles hummed putting a blade of grass between his lips. "You built yourself another family. And nothing will tear that apart." 

Derek grinned back at Stiles, "That is what a wolf strives for. To have a pack, healthy and loving. A family." He frowned, "But a family must grow." Stiles gave a secret smile as he leaned back to stare at the stars folding his hands behind his head. "Ours will. It will just take time." 

"It might even grow sooner than you think." A voice said. Stiles tensed and Derek snarled at someone having the ability to sneak in on them. Two supernatural predators. He turned around freezing his mouth handing open. The glowing red eyes man laughed leaning against the tree trunk, 

"Seriously nephew, close your mouth you might catch a fly."

~~~~~~tasty humans yum yum~~~~~yum yum human skin~~~~~~~~long pig is yummy~~~~~why yes I do keep people kept in my basement~~~~~~~~

Sabora: Okay, so I got a little bit of writing done. My muse is sinking into a dark abyss because I look at my writing and cringe. I feel like my writing is becoming bland.


End file.
